the replacement
by orgy123
Summary: ashley replaces spencer's wife. Will spencer fall in love with her? .. THE STORY IS COMPLETE AND DONE ...BUT I BELEIVE ONE OF MY CHAPTERS GOT DELETED AND IT WAS CHAPTER 11 SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**SO I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT I HAD A CHANCE TO GO To GAY PRIDE. IT WAS MY FIRST TIME AND IT WAS THE BEST FIRST TIME EVER AND I HAD THIS IDEA IN MY HEAD THAT KEPT BOTHERING ME SO I HAD TO wriTE IT DOWN AND HERE IT IS. I WANT YOU GUYS TO READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **/damarisvelas

"I can't stand her anymore" she said as she looked at carmen. " Aren't you supposedly in love with her?" carmen said as she smirked

she looked at her giving her a grin. "I was, but now I just can't even look at her. Time changes just like feelings."

Carmen nodded her head side to side. "I hope you don't feel the same way about me?"

"Of course I don't you're my lover and spencer is just my boring wife. I just want to escape." she mumbled going on top of carmen.

"then let's go away." carmen whispered giving her a kiss.

"it's not that easy...plus I'm hungry let's go eat." she stood up getting ready.

...

They entered the restaurant and sat across from each other. "I'm going to the restroom." carmen murmured standing up.

"hello I'm Ashley, your waitress for the evening, What would you like to drink?" ashley spoke looking at the notepad in front of her.

She looked up from the menu and noticed Ashley immediately. "Oh my fuck." she said. Ashley moved her gaze thinking something bad happened, but was surprised at what she saw.

"yyou...mme..uh" ashley whispered not believing the sight in front of her.

She stood up from her seat and grabbed ashey's arm dragging her to her car. " get in" she said. Ashley got in listening to her orders.

She drove to the beach. She turned off her car and moved her gaze to ashley. " you look exactly like me...well except I'm much prettier and I do have more filling in the front and the backside, but nevertheless you're like a copy of me."

Ashley sat there listening to her rant about them looking alike. Ashley felt lost and didn't know what to do. "as surprising as this is. Why did you drag me all the way to the beach and who are you?" ashley asked.

"I'm Mandy Musgrave-Carlin, but just call me mandy and I brought you here because I have a proposition for you." mandy spoke keeping her gaze on ashley as she still was amazed how ashley did really look like her.

" what kind... of proposition are ...implying?" ashley asked feeling slightly scared.

Mandy gave her smirk. "It involves you taking my place."

"what place?"

" Like being a devoted wife and mother for about a couple weeks . Its nothing to much to ask for and if you do it. I will pay you 2 million dollars." mandy said.

"You must really hate your husband." ashley said giving her a small smile.

Mandy nodded her head side to side. "I never said I had a husband."

"well you said to be a devoted wife." ashley said becoming confused.

" do you want the money yes or no?"

"If I do it I get paid 2 million dollars right?" ashley spoke moving her gaze out the window.

"yes, and if you do a great job I'll pay more. Believe me this job is way better than your job down at the restaurant." mandy said trying to get ashley's attention.

_'I do need the money and it just for a couple weeks'_ ashley thought then moved her gaze back to mandy. "fine I'll do it."

mandy clapped her hands. "good. This is going to be the best vacation for me."

"aren't you going to tell me about your family." ashley asked

"oh right...okay before I tell you anything you can't back out... promise." mandy said keeping her gaze with ashley.

" is it bad or something?"

"of course not...I told you that I'm married, but not to guy it's actually a girl." mandy said still keeping her gaze on her.

"a...a..ggirl?" ashley moved her confused face down to her hands. Mandy rolled her eyes. "yeah a girl is there a problem with that?"

ashley gave her a scared look. "I don't know how to be with a girl."

Mandy raised her eyebrow. "who said anything about being with my wife. Me and my wife haven't had sex in a long time..so that won't be a problem."

ashley nodded her head. "okay fine. How does your wife look like and whats her name?"

Mandy took out her phone. "this is my wife, Spencer and the little girl is our daughter Sammy." she said pointing to the picture on the phone.

Ashley watched in amazement at how beautiful Spencer looked and their daughter. _'why would anyone want to leave her side she's so beautiful.'_

"hello ashley?" Mandy said getting annoyed.

"huh" ashley said

"you kinda spaced out. Look we don't have time for this shit so let me give you the basic info about my beloved family. First, spencer is my wife she owns a record label with her best friend, aiden. Aiden is married to Kyla, which is spencer's sister. Thats all the people you need to know and they hate me even my own wife so you won't be talking to them that much. I'm a major bitch that loves money and everyone knows that. Thats all you need know." ashley gave her a small smile.

"lets get you out of those clothes and into more classy ones." Mandy said as she started the car.

...

Ashley felt uncomfortable in the clothes she was wearing they were to revealing for her own taste.

"okay so here's the address to the mansion and don't get lost. Remember you're a bitch that loves money. Any questions?"

"uh...I" ashley could barely speak getting nervous

"good. You can go now. Oh please take care of my baby." Mandy said

"oh..sammy yeah I'll take care of her." ashley whispered

"not her. I'm talking about my car, which you're driving." Mandy said as she entered back to the restaurant leaving a nervous ashley behind.

_' okay ash...you can do this..its 2 million dollars. You need that money.' _

she started the car heading to the Carlin's residence.

...

"why are you with her?" aiden asked as he saw spencer looking at a picture of her family.

"because she's my wife." spencer said putting the picture back to its place.

" you don't even love her." aiden whispered as he sat in front of her. Spencer covered her face with her hands.

"That doesn't matter because we have a daughter together and it would break sammy's heart if I wasn't with her mom." spencer said as she moved her chair around not wanting to face aiden. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't bring herself to let Mandy go.

Ashley arrived at the mansion and stared at it not believing something this huge could be a house. _'wow..I can't believe Mandy would leave this.' _

she got out of the car and headed towards the front door. _'should I knock...nah I'll just go in..it is my house'_ she went in without knocking.

"Mandy is that you?" spencer screamed coming out of the dining room.

Ashley stood still not knowing what to do. "Y..yyeah!" she said. Spencer stood in front of her. "I can't believe you Mandy. Your 30 minutes late for dinner. Why are you late?" spencer asked

ashley looked at spencer taking in the view of spencer's beautiful body. "I...I was ...shopping?"

spencer sighed. "Its always the same thing with you every single day. When are you going to change?"

ashley didn't have time to answer. "Mommy!" a little blond girl came running towards ashley. "Sammy" ashley whispered kneeling down to the girl.

"I missed you." the little girl said as she hugged ashley.

Spencer was surprised that Mandy accepted the hug. _'she has never let sammy hug her before.'_ her thoughts were broken when she heard giggling. She looked down and saw Mandy tickling sammy.

"mommy..haha..stop...mama...help!" spencer smiled liking the laughter of Mandy and sammy.

Ashley stopped her movements sitting up with sammy on her lap. "Since I won...you have to give mommy a kiss?" ashley said pointing to her cheek.

Sammy looked thoughtful for second until a small grin appeared on her face. "okay, but mama has to give you one too." ashley stopped smiling upon hearing sammy's request and moved her gaze to spencer.

Spencer stood quiet. '_I haven't touched Mandy in while and I don't think I can. She has hurt me way to much and just because she hugged sammy doesn't mean I have to be nice to her or do anything with her.'_

"sammy, honey its time for dinner." spencer said not wanting to look at ashley. Sammy stood up and taking ashley's hand. "Do you want to sit by me?" sammy said while pouting at the same time. Ashley softly smiled at her. "Why wouldn't I?"

sammy moved her gaze down to the floor. "you said before that you would never sit with me because I eat like a pig." ashley frowned at what the little girl had said.

"sammy forget everything I have ever said to you. Mommy had just been really angry with some people, but Forgive me for being a mean witch. I promise never to say those mean things ever again okay. " ashley gave sammy a soft kiss on the cheek and on the forehead._ 'I can't promise you forever, but I promise for the weeks that I am here I will be the best mom that you could ever ask for'_ ashley thought as she pulled sammy in for a hug

"okay" sammy whispered wrapping her small arms around ashley's neck. Ashley moved her gaze to spencer and saw how hurt and angry she looked.

Spencer wanted so much to go up to Mandy and slap her across the face for saying those cruel words to a child, but stopped her movements when she heard Mandy speak and apologize. She had never heard Mandy apologize for anything, but she still knew that mandy would always be the same girl. This was just an act.

"why don't we go eat." spencer said as she signaled sammy towards her. Sammy nodded her head up and down agreeing with her. "come on mommy come sit with me." sammy excitedly shouted.

Ashley smiled following the little girl. She stopped her movements once she saw the huge dining hall. _'WOW'_ was the only thing she could think that could describe the dining hall. "come on mommy" sammy whined pulling ashley's hand towards the seat.

Spencer kept her gaze on th girls as they still kept on giggling for the simplest of things. '_I don't know what Mandy is up to, but she better not hurt sammy.'_


	2. Chapter 2

SO I'M REALLY HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THIS STORY. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND KNOW THAT THEY HELP a lot WITH MY WRITING ANYWAYS. READ THIS CHAPTER AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE YOUR OPINIONS DO MATTER TO ME.

Spencer sat in the study room not believing how mandy had acted towards sammy. _' was mandy actually acting like a mother. She never cared about being a mother when sammy was born. I'm so confused. When mandy came through the doors there was something different about her. Her eyes held a softness to them that I never seen before... I don't know whats going on anymore, maybe I need to just sleep it off...' _she stared a the picture where she stood with mandy and sammy.

As she went up the stairs she could hear giggling coming from sammy's room. She went towards the door putting her ear against it.

"Mommy how come you like mama instead of boys?" asked a curious sammy. Ashley looked everywhere around the room looking for a good explanation. "um...yyou...ssee..mama is one of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen in my life and when I first laid eyes on her my heart starting thumping so so so hard that you could hear from mile to mile. No boy could ever be like your mama and I knew she would be a good mama for you my little princess." ashley said as she stared at a picture of spencer that was on the small table. Sammy moved her gaze to where ashley was looking and giggled.

"mommy can I hear you heart?" sammy asked as she put one of ashley's curl behind her ear. Ashley smiled nodding her head up and down. Sammy got close to her putting her ear on her chest listening to ashley's heart beat. She giggled hearing each heart beat. "mommy, mommy. I can hear it. You really love mama." ashley laughed putting her arms around sammy pulling her closer.

Spencer had a goofy smile on her face a she stood there listening to the girls talk. '_Thats how I fell in love with you..., but you didn't notice me until you found out I had money.' _spencer's smile soon turned into a frown.

She opened the doors. "sammy its time for bed." spencer said as she saw ashley hugging sammy with a big smile on sammy's face.

"mama, can mommy tuck me in?" sammy asked pouting at spencer.

Ashley moved her gaze to spencer giving her a small smile. Spencer smiled at her daughter as she went towards her lifting her up. "one condition though?" sammy wrapped her arms around spencer. " okay, what is it?"

" you have to give my kiss." sammy moved her blond locks from her face as she leaned in giving spencer a kiss on the cheek.

She laid sammy on the bed and moved her gaze to ashley. "okay, now that I got a kiss mommy can tuck you in, but tomorrow is my turn." sammy nodded as ashley moved towards them. Ashley lifted the blanket up moving it over her small body. "I love you" sammy whispered. Ashley moved her lips to her forehead laying a soft kiss there. "Me too. Sweet dreams." ashley whispered giving her a last kiss on the cheek.

Spencer stood to the side feeling confused. "mama, come here I need to tell you something." sammy said as spencer started walking to her. "what is it sweety." spencer whispered.

"I have to tell you something important." sammy whispered trying to make a serious expression

"okay tell me." spencer whispered back.

"you need to get closer so mommy won't hear." sammy whined pulling spencer's head closer to her

"mommy's heart beats for you. It thumps so loud that you can hear it mile after mile." sammy whispered in her ear. Spencer giggled remembering that she was listening behind the door.

Spencer then moved her lips over her ear. "and my heart beats for you." spencer whispered as she gave her a kiss on the nose.

"what about mommy?" sammy asked. Spencer smiled nodding her head up and down. "mommy too."

Ashley had a smile on her face seeing how more beautiful spencer was when she was with her daughter and smiling.

Spencer turned off the light and opened the door. "are you coming or staying?" she asked moving her gaze to ashley.

Ashley move towards her. "coming." she softly spoke

Spencer walked leaving ashley behind to follow her. They entered the room and spencer immediately started taking off her clothes. Ashley froze not knowing what to do and paralyzed by spencer's body.

She had never seen something gorgeous in her life. Spencer turn around feeling someone's gaze on her. She noticed ashley was staring. "Are you going to sleep in those clothes?" spencer asked trying to move ashley's gaze away from her body.

Ashley moved her eyesight to the floor feeling a blush on her face from being caught at staring. She lifted the shirt over her head and unzipped the skirt letting it fall down her legs to her feet. Spencer sat on the bed looking at ashley's body._ 'I haven't seen her look this good before.'_ spencer thought as her gaze moved up her legs and than landed on her back and noticed a tattoo.

Spencer stood up and went towards ashley. "when did you get this?" spencer asked as her fingers touched the design on her skin.

Ashley closed her eyes feeling spencer's fingers on her. She felt tingles down her spine. "I...um..ggot aa...long..ttime ago...you hadn't seen it."

Spencer's fingers started moving up her back. Liking the feeling of her skin. Ashley still had her eyes closed . "mmm" ashley lightly moaned and opened her eyes quickly hoping that spencer didn't hear the moan, but spencer did hear.

Spencer then moved her lips to her shoulder giving her a soft kiss there. "I don't know what you're planning and I don't want know, but the only thing that I ask is that you don't hurt sammy." spencer whispered then she moved away from her getting in bed.

Ashley quickly dressed feeling so stupid and embarrassed. _'What is going on with me...You were just acting thats it... acting.'_ she got on the bed and turned away from spencer feeling nervous and scared to be in the same bed.

Spencer turned off the light moving her body to face ashley's back. '_ I never thought I could feel like this again and especially with her. Maybe it because I haven't had sex in a long time and I'm just letting myself fall for her beauty, but I won't let myself fall for her game. Not again.'_

spencer closed her eyes letting that be the last thought in her mind. Ashley closed her eyes too, but with a small smile on her face.

_..._

"where did you go. I come back from the bathroom and you left." carmen said as she crossd her arms across her chest.

Mandy moved closer to her. "lets go away." she whispered in carmen's ear.

Carmen gave her a questioning look. "I thought you said we couldn't." Mandy moved her lips down her neck. "I know I said that, but I changed my mind." she mumbled still kissing carmen.

"what about your family?" carmen asked closing her eyes liking her lips on her skin.

"since when do you care about my family?" mandy asked as she moved her lips to corner of her lips.

"I don't care. Just asking." carmen whispered. Mandy kissed her on the lips. "then don't care. Let's just go..please." she whispered on her lips. Carmen nodded her head up and down agreeing. "Fine, but if something bad happens don't blame it on me."

"don't worry I got it all handle." mandy whispered as she lean in again capturing her lips


	3. Chapter 3

_**OKAY I WANT TO SAY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANY SOONER , BUT I WON'T LET THAT STOP ME FROM WRITING...WELL I HOPE NOT? ANYWAYS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER FEELING A LITTLE DOWN , BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO TELL ME IF IT SUCKED OR NOT? AND THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME HAPPY:)**_

Both girls laid tangle with each other. Ashley on top of spencer. Her face near her neck as her arms wrapped around her waist letting her leg go in between spencer's legs.

Sammy woke up jumping out of her bed really fast and running to the bathroom brushing her teeth as fast as she could . Hoping that yesterday wasn't a dream. Once teeth brushed she ran to her parents room. She stopped holding on to the door knob and silently tippy toed inside the room. She got closer to the bed. A smile appeared on her face as she saw how close her moms were with each other.

"mama" sammy silently whispered while poking spencer on the cheek, but got no response.

"mama"

spencer slowly opened her eyes hearing sammy calling her. She notice ashley on top of her and then moved her gaze to sammy.

"mama, are you playing with mommy?"

spencer then started moving ashley hoping that she would wake up.

"sssweety..um..mmomy...were playing a... game...uh..." she couldn't finish the sentence feeling ashley's lips on her skin.

"your skin is so soft...mmm." ashley whispered kissing her neck. Spencer closed her eyes.

"mommy?" sammy asked making ashley open her eyes. She noticed she was on top of spencer and jumped off of her feeling a blush form on her face.

"I..uh..." she ran her hand through her hair.

"mommy. Did you win?" sammy said as she went to ashley's side

"win?" ashley asked feeling confused and shy. Spencer then stood up .

" you know that game we were playing." spencer said giving her a wink going to the bathroom. Ashley moved her hands to her her face covering her embarrassment

"what game were you playing?" sammy innocently asked. Ashley picked sammy up and sat on the bed with her.

"I...its..uh..tickling game." ashley whispered as she kissed sammy on the cheek. Sammy smiled and grabbed ashley's hand. " like when we play?"

ashley giggled as she then moved her hands to the sides of the little girl and started tickling her. "yeah.. just like we play."

"mommy...ssstopp...ha ha." ashley stopped and gave sammy a kiss on the forehead.

"Being the princess of the house you get to decide on what we do today." ashley said as she moved her hand through sammy's gold locks.

"Really!" sammy said as she jumped up on the bed. Ashley nodded her head up and down reassuring her that she was not lying.

Spencer came out of the bathroom hearing the commotions from the room. "And why is my little girl so happy?" spencer asked as she headed towards the bed picking sammy up.

"guess what mama?"

"what." spencer said as she kissed her on the cheek

"Mommy and I are going swimming." sammy said as she smiled giving spencer a kiss. Spencer moved her gaze to ashley.

"swimming?"

ashley stood up from the bed and went in the bathroom. "You heard her." she said as she closed the door. _'Okay, that was a little harsh, but she deserved it since yesterday. I mean...where does she go off saying that I'm planning something I don't even know her and plus sammy 's too cute to harm.' _ashley thought as she saw her self smiling.

Spencer looked at sammy and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "go get ready and please don't run."

sammy nodded her head agreeing to what spencer was saying and left the room slowly walking, but then started running until she got to her room.

Spencer smiled once she heard sammy's footsteps running down the hallway. Ashley walked out of the bathroom and headed to the closet.

"Mandy. I didn't know you knew how to swim." spencer asked as she got closer to the closet. "You told me that you couldn't swim. That's why you always said no to sammy when she wanted to swim with you."

ashley came out of the closet avoiding spencer gaze. "well...um. I learned how to swim...how long has it been since she has asked me?"

spencer gave her a skeptical look. "so you learned how to swim in in about 2 months?"

ashley looked up to spencer. "you think I just spend my day..being lazy? Spencer giggled softly once she heard ashley say lazy.

"You're absolutely right. What was I thinking." spencer said faking hurt as she held here hand against her chest.

"ha ha...You can think what you want, I don't care." a sarcastic ashley said as she looked inside the drawers looking for a swim suit.

"Well thats good to know." spencer said as she reached inside the third drawer and took out a swim suit giving it to ashley.

Ashley looked at her and then reached for the bathing suit as spencer handed her the swim suit they ended up touching each others skin. Letting the swim suit fall to the floor as they stood still while still holding hands.

'_ why do I always fall for her because you love her spencer. You never have stopped loving her...thats why' s_pencer licked her dry lips as she started leaning in.

Ashley couldn't move. She didn't know what to do and what was going on. _'I never noticed how beautiful her eyes are... if she would smile more often and laugh maybe her eyes would look twice as much beautiful then how they are right now...wait what I'm I thinking this isn't part of the job and I...how did she get so close.' _

they were both so close, but then sammy came in running towards ashley. "Mommy"

making ashley jolt from the spot she was in. spencer blinked her eyes releasing what she almost did.

Ashley grabbed the swim suit as spencer went inside the closet.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm really sorry for not posting soon, but I have now. Thanks for the reviews they really help a lot, but I mean a lot. So read and enjoy. I will try to post sooner and faster.**

Spencer stood at the balcony leaving her view down to the pool where she saw the two girls that captured her heart.

"why so lonely?" spencer turned around recognizing that familiar voice.

"aiden, what are you doing here?"

"well well is this how you receive your best friend?" aiden asked as a smirk started forming on his lips.

Spencer wrapped her arms around him. "sorry." she said as she released herself from his grip.

"so what is it that you're looking at?" aiden said as he pointed to the direction of the pool. "or should I say whom?"

spencer moved her gaze back to the pool. "I was watching sammy." she said with a dreamy look.

"Why is mandy in the pool? I thought she couldn't swim."

spencer looked back at aiden. "as you can see now she knows." letting her eyes stay glued on each movement that belong to ashley.

"spence, whats wrong?"

"I really don't know whats going on anymore." spencer sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"care to share it with your friend?" aiden said as he sat down on a chair.

"It so strange. I never felt like this before." spencer whispered looking at ashley.

"like what?" aiden asked as he then moved his gaze to where spencer was looking at.

"uh...I didn't care for her a couple months ago and now just yesterday...When she walked through those doors. There was something different about her. It was the way she looked at me. I mean I never noticed how beautiful mandy's eyes were until yesterday..."

"wait, your talking about mandy right?" aiden asked

spencer nodded her head . "I know that... nothing good could come out of mandy, but theres something different about her that captivates me and its confusing me so much. Yesterday she started...acting like a ...mother." aiden stood up going to spencer's side.

"are you sure your talking about her." he said pointing at ashley.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. I never seen sammy laugh and be that happy ." spencer said a she pointed to the two girls laughing and splashing. " Mandy has always been sexy and hot, but right now she looks so much beautiful than I had ever seen. I'm scared aiden...I'm scared to fall for her again and have her break my heart ..again." spencer said as her eyes started to become teary. Aiden move towards her embracing her in a hug.

"Spence" he whispered giving her a kiss on the forehead. " I won' let you get hurt."

spencer looked up to him. "you promise?"

"I promise." he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

Ashley saw aiden and spencer's interaction up in the balcony. _' I thought that aiden and spencer were best friends and what I saw up there was so much more than best friends...I shouldn't care it's not my business. I'm just here for a job, but maybe thats why spencer hasn't touched mandy because of aiden, but then again mandy is a total bitch. How could she leave something so beautiful and prefect ...no no ashley you have no right to think about anything this isn't your family and this isn't your life.' _

**...**.

"so I came by to tell you that kyla wants you over for dinner tonight and you can't say no." aiden said walking down the stairs with spencer by his side.

"okay I'll go, but just because I know how kyla gets if I say no."

aiden reach the front door. "oh and she said bring you family, which includes that wife of yours."

spencer went up to him smacking him in the arm. "aiden!"

"ow! Why did you hit me for? Its true she wants you and your wife and child at my house at seven and please don't hit me I'm really sensitive."

spencer opened the door for him. "Fine. Will go to your guy's place tonight."

aiden smiled at her. "thank you thank you so so much. If you would've said no kyla would've totally kicked my ass." he went out. "bye. And don't forget tonight."

spencer shut the door and walked towards the back doors that opened up to the back yard. She sighed opening the doors and stepping out into the pool deck.

Sammy came running towards her. "mama!" she screamed grabbing onto spencer's leg. "are you swimming with us." sammy said looking up to her.

Spencer kneeled down by her side hugging her. "as much as I would like to I can't."

"why not?" sammy asked looking sad.

"well because you missy are having so much fun with your mommy. I don't want you to stop having fun." spencer said kissing her on the forehead.

"but I would have more fun having you and mommy in the pool."

"I know you would, but..." spencer couldn't finish answering once she saw ashley coming out of the pool. Ashley slowly walked out as drops of water drizzled down her body. Spencer licked her lips keeping her gaze still on ashley. The red two piece swim suit clenched tightly against her like a second skin. Her wet hair flowing down on to shoulder causing more drops of water to slide slowly down her torso onto her chest and down on to the soft skin of her stomach.

_'um...uh wow'_ was the only thing popping up in spencer's mind. Ashley walked up to her. Bending her body a little She lifted her hand up and laid it under spencer's chin. "you might want to close your mouth." ashley whispered moving her hand away.

"mommy are you okay?" sammy asked moving a hand in front of her face. Spencer stood up moving her gaze away from ashley. "Yeah...sweety why don't you go change."

"but I don't want to mama." sammy whined

"sammy listen to your mama. Change and I'll buy you ice cream." ashley said moving her gaze from spencer to sammy.

"you promise?" sammy said going up to ashley.

"Have I broken any promises yet?"

"no." sammy said

"so you have nothing to worry about. Now go change." ashley said giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sammy left leaving spencer and ashley behind.

"I don't know what you want, but it better not be me." ashley retorted moving past spencer. She grabbed her arm pulling ashley back to where she was before. "don't flatter yourself. I would only want sex with you." spencer mockingly stated.

Ashley moved her gaze down to where spencer's hand laid on top of her arm._ ' nice ashley. Why did you have to sound like bitch. Now she really thinks your the same as that bitch of mandy ...but why should I care I am suppose to be mandy.' _

" I'm sorry about what I said before. I was just mad from yesterday when you accused me of planning something against sammy when I wouldn't do something against her." ashley said moving her gaze up to spencer.

Spencer stared into soft chocolate eyes ._ 'why is she apologizing. Mandy never apologizes.'_

"um...I 'm sorry too." spencer whispered. They both kept on staring on to each other not wanting to look some where else.

Spencer got closer to ashley moving her hand up to ashley's face...


	5. Chapter 5

**SO MY HEART JUST GOT BROKEN YESTERDAY :(...BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM UPDATING SO THIS CHAPTER SHOULD BE GOOD AND IF NOT WILL...JUST TELL ME. ANYWAYS THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. :)**

Ashley closed her eyes as her breathing became slow and husky. Spencer moved her hand to her jawline caressing her skin there. She then moved her hand under her chin as her thumb moved up to her luscious soft lips. Ashley slightly opened her mouth as she Traced her lips with her thumb . she got closer to her replacing her thumb with her lips. Ashley wrapped her arms around her waist bringing her more closer.

Lips slowly moving with each other. A moan erupted from her throat as the kiss was becoming more passionate. _'this is so wrong. I should stop this...but I can't her lips are so soft.'_ ashley's mind was against this, but her body had other ideas in mind, which included spencer.

_'why is she kissing me like this. Her kisses are rough and hard not soft and gentle. She tastes so good better than before.' _ spencer thought as she started moving her hands through her wet hair.

They moved centimeters apart breathing on each others lips. Eyes still closed not wanting to open them to scared to ruin the moment of their total bliss. Spencer leaned in again softly kissing her and ashley complied not being able to resist those generous lips that belong to spencer. Ashley then moved her hands up to spencer face caressing the delicate smooth skin.

_' I have to stop this right now...this isn't right and it isn't fair to spencer.' _Ashley thought as she then moved her head to the side breaking the kiss. Spencer opened her eyes missing ashley's lips against hers.

"I..I ..hhave to go." ashley whispered moving past spencer.

Spencer closed her eyes moving her hand up to her lips.

Ashley shut the door and laid her body back against it as she closed her eyes bringing her hand up to her lips._' how could I let this happen...fuck, fuck. What do I do? I don't know what happened one thing lead to the other. This wasn't part of the job...but I have to admit that was amazing. Her lips felt so gentle and delicate. Is it bad that I want more?'_ ashley thought a smile forming on her face.

_'Don't fall for her again ...please. I have to stop I can't do this . Something feels different ...kissing her was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that...yes it was a mistake, but it was a mistake that... I would do again... and ...again.' _spencer thought opening her eyes.

Spencer went inside the house feeling too confused and tired of feeling confused. She went up the stairs going straight to her room, but remember that ashley was in there opted it out and instead went to sammy's room. She opened the door and saw that sammy had fallen asleep.

_'great, now she won't be able to sleep at night. Should I wake her? She did get tired from playing in the pool. I'll let her take a short nap.' _spencer grabbed a blanket and covered her in it.

She left the room and went towards her room. She opened the door and stood still seeing ashley taking off the bra top of the swimsuit. She couldn't move to awestruck by the sight in front of her. Ashley had her back to her not noticing that spencer was behind her as she undressed herself.

_' should I close the door before she notices?'_ spencer thought, but couldn't bring herself to close the door to captivated with ashley's movements.

As ashley was about to remove the bottom of her swimsuit she turned around and saw spencer standing there. She stood there thumbs still on top of the wet bottom garment ready to be taken off.

Spencer kept her gaze on her enthralled by her beauty. Ashley didn't move keeping her eyes on spencer not being able cover her chest.

" your so beautiful." spencer whispered, but as soon as she spoke she broke ashley from the enchantment she was in. Ashley quickly covered her self and headed towards the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

_'Great job...now she thinks you're a perv...but she is really beautiful..' _spencer thought as she sat down on the bed a smile covering her face.

Sammy came in the room dragging her blanket with her. "mama where's mommy?"

spencer moved her gaze up to her. "she's in the shower...um I thought you were taking a nap?"

sammy got closer to spencer. "I was, but I wanted to come snuggle with you."

a smile appeared on her face as she then moved sammy be her side as they both laid on the bed. "aren't you getting to old to snuggle with me?" spencer whispered as she kissed her forehead. Sammy wrapped her arms around her.

"nooooo ...because I'm only four." she said holding up four small fingers.

"Four really I thought you were forty?"

sammy looked up to her giggling. "no thats too old...do I look really old?" sammy asked as she gave spencer a confused look.

"well..."

"mama!" sammy whined sitting up.

"of course not. You're so young and adorable that I don't want you to get older. I want you to stay small forever and ever." spencer said pulling sammy into a hug.

Ashley came out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and saw the girls on the bed. "are you guys ready for ice cream?" ashley asked as she went to the closet to get some clothes.

"mommy do you think I look forty?"

ashley came out of the closet looking at spencer than at sammy. "no you look four to me and your mama is the one that looks forty to me so you don't have to worry sweety.. not for a long time." ashley said giving spencer a sly smile.

"oh really well at least I don't look like an old hag." spencer said standing up from the bed.

"take that back." ashley whispered crossing her arms.

"or what." spencer said getting closer to ashley.

"hmm...I seem to remember someone calling me beautiful a couple minutes ago" ashley said getting closer

both girls stood inches apart from each other.

"Um...maybe that someone was blind of the fact that they were talking about other beauties and um..not about facial appearances." spencer whispered feeling uneasiness.

"you said I was beautiful and you were looking straight at me." ashley whispered in her ear

sammy giggled and started jumping on the bed. "mommy and mama sitting in tree K-I-S-S...what comes after the S mommy."

ashley moved away from spencer. "I-NG" she said grabbing her bag.

"oh yea!..mommy and mama sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love second comes marriage and then comes a baby and it looks like me." she sang still jumping on the bed.

"sammy...lets go" spencer said picking sammy up from the bed.

**...**

"mmm.. this is what I call paradise." she whispered nibbling on her ear.

"I know what you mean." Carmen gasped feeling her lips moving down her neck. "when do you have to go back?

She moved off of her. "why do you always have to ruin the moment with stupid questions?" she harshly whispered getting up from the bed.

"well sorry for caring mandy. I just want to know how much more time we get to spend together before you go back to you're beautiful boring perfect family."

Mandy move her gaze to carmen giving her a sly grin. "how sweet of you to care, but the only thing you should care about is fulfilling me in each... and every way." she said moving on top of carmen and give her a kiss.

"how would you like me to fulfill you?" carmen whispered as she switched sides so that mandy was underneath her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**SO THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY MADE FEEL MUCH BETTER SO THIS CHAPTER IS LITTLE SAD, BUT IT WILL HELP EXPLAIN A COUPLE THINGS. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY.**_

"Hello, kyla its me spencer...um look we won't be able to come over tonight. Sammy got tired and um is now sleeping..so can we reschedule dinner some other time." upon hearing kyla's answer spencer hung up putting her phone away and keeping her gaze on the road as she drove back to the house. Ashley moved her eye sight away from spencer. Trying to forget everything that had happened today starting from their kiss and to the beach where they were eating ice cream and having a great time until spencer's mood started changing and decided it was time to go.

_'I don't get it. We were having such a great time at the beach and then out of nowhere she started acting different.'_ Ashley thought moving her gaze to spencer.

_'what gives her the right to just change and act like nothing had ever happened. She thinks that acting nice and caring towards sammy is going to make me forgive her for everything she did to me well she's wrong because what she did was the most hurtful thing that anyone had ever done to me.' _her thoughts were broken when she got towards the house. She stopped the car got out and opened the door where sammy was sleeping she grabbed her and carried her to her room not caring if ashley got inside the house or if she was still in the car.

She closed sammy's door. "so why are you mad?" ashley asked standing by her side. Spencer went past her going straight to their room.

"you're not going to answer me...so what made you change your mood at the beach because you're happy and then you get mad all of sudden and I don't see a reason as to why the sudden mood change." ashley spoke not moving her gaze away from her.

" you want to know why I'm so mad...I'm mad because of you...because of you." spencer whispered looking at ashley as her eyes became teary.

"ME? What did I do?" ashley asked getting close to spencer.

"Don't act stupid. You know exactly what you did. You ruined everything. I shouldn't have never married you. You keep playing with my heart" spencer said as tears started slowly running down her face.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." ashley said feeling her anger arise because she knew that spencer was mad because of mandy.

" well let me help you remember. It was the day after we came back from our honey moon. I came home and I saw...I saw you with her in that bed." spencer said pointing at the bed. "I left not being able to hear you scream her name. I went to a bar and started drinking because of you...the next day I ...I wake up in bed with a guy..." each tear held a memory of that night as they slowly moved down spencer's cheek.

"what?" ashley whispered feeling confused and sad. Making spencer cry was never her intention, but she had to know why spencer hated mandy so much.

"I..I...found out that I was pregnant with sammy couple months later. I never regretted having sammy, but the only regret that I have is meeting you and marrying you... You hurt me and then all of sudden change into somebody that is different...When I first met you I thought you were different, but you just wanted the money. Everyone kept telling me that you were just after my money, but I didn't listen because I loved you so much."

Ashley pulled spencer into a hug. "I'm sorry...I...I'm not that person that did that to you. I would never dare do that to you." ashley whispered into her ear. Spencer moved away from her as she felt her anger.

"But you did! You broke my heart. You made me feel so stupid for believing in something called love." spencer screamed.

"No! That wasn't me. If I could change time I would never had let you met that person that caused this pain to you." ashley softly whispered

"Stop! I don't want to listen to you any more." spencer opened the door slamming it upon her leaving. She started her car and left the house not wanting to see her.

_'I can't believe mandy would do this to spencer. Why? Spencer is so amazing and beautiful. How could she do this to her? Spencer loved her...loved her. I can't get involved in this because I have no right because I'm lying to spencer and all because of money just like mandy did' _ashley moved onto the bed feeling mad and sad.

Spencer drank her pain away. She needed to let herself go even if it was with alcohol. _' I wish I could just leave her and not feel these feelings of want and need that I have for her. Why couldn't she just love me for me.'_

"Spencer carlin is that you?" she said sitting down next to her.

"the one and only. Carly right?" spencer muttered signaling for another drink to the bartender.

The girl nodded her head moving her hand on to spencer's leg. " the one and only, but why so lonely?" she whispered seductively in her ear.

Spencer moved her gaze to her and then to the hand that was on her leg. "would you like to change that?" spencer whispered moving her hand on top of hers.

" you have no idea." carly said laying a small kiss on her jawline.

" I think I do." spencer said drinking her drink. "would you like to go to my house?" spencer said moving her gaze back to carly.

"lead the way." carly whispered. Spencer stood up paid the bartender and grabbed carly's hand taking her to her car.

...

She couldn't close her eyes to shocked with everything that had happened with spencer. She stood up hearing giggling. Going down the stairs she could see clothes thrown around. She followed the shattered clothes that lead to the study room. She opened the door and saw spencer. She was in her bra and panties on top of the desk as some random girl was kissing on her neck.

"what the hell is going on here!" ashley heard herself screaming. Carly turn around looking ashley up and down .

"and who are you?" carly asked glaring at ashley.

"she's my wife." spencer whispered getting off the desk. Carly moved her gaze from ashley to spencer.

"your wife?"

Spencer nodded her head. "unfortunately yes she is." spencer said staring at ashley.

" As you can see my wife has a wife so you can leave." ashley said folding her arms across her chest.

" do you want me to leave?" carly asked looking at spencer.

"yes she does." ashley said feeling anger and jealousy. _'I can't believe this skank was about to have sex with my wife in my house...wait why am I feeling jealous?'_

" I wasn't talking to you." carly snapped at ashley.

"carly leave." spencer whispered.

"why? You wanted me to give you a good time and baby I can give you that." carly whispered moving her finger down spencer's arm. Ashley getting frustrated and jealous went up to carly grabbed her arm dragging her out the study room and into the hallway towards the main entrance.

" look slut shes not interested so you can pick up your skanky clothes and leave my house!" ashley screamed pushing her through the door.

"I don't have a car and my clothes!" carly screamed. Ashley picked her clothes throwing them at her face. "call a taxi!" ashley said slamming the door in her face.

"you had no right to do that." spencer softly whispered looking down at her feet.

"don't tell me you wanted to hook up with that slut?" ashley spoke showing a disgusted face.

"well thats none of your business." spencer said as she lifted her gaze up to her.

"Fine! You know what. go sleep with her. If that makes you happy!" ashley said going up the stairs to the bedroom. She slammed the door and went to the bed.

Spencer stood there still in her bra and panties as she ran her hand through her hair. "women" she sighed as she went up the stairs.

She went inside the room and headed towards the bed. Laying on her side as she felt ashley by her side._'she thinks that she can ruin my night well just see about that.'_

spencer then moved straddling her. Ashley surprised laid still to stunned at having the blonde beauty on top of her.

"so you think its fine for you to ruin my night." spencer whispered. Ashley sat up as spencer was still on straddling her.

"please don't tell me you call that fun?" ashley asked

" better than you."

" you haven't touched me in a long time. I don't think you remember." ashley harshly whispered

"you're right I don't remember. Tell me is there something wrong with this?" spencer said as she grabbed ashley's hands and moved them on to her body.

"uh..." ashley didn't know what to say. She was getting nervous and hot seeing that spencer was on top of her half naked and her hands on her body.

"wasn't this enough for you?" spencer asked still holding ashley's hands on her body. Ashley moved her gaze up spencer's stomach until reaching those dark blue eyes. Ashley then moved her hands up spencer's stomach to her chest and up to her face.

"You're enough for me. You're enough for this need that I have and this want that I crave for you...I know I missed up, but don't ever think that you're not enough because you make me go so crazy with your smile, voice, and eyes. Don't ever think that because I want you so bad." ashley whispered leaning towards spencer.

spencer moved her face to the side making ashley kiss her on cheek and not her mouth."then why cheat?" she whispered getting off her and leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. READ AND ENJOY. I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE  
**_

_'fan-fucking-tastic, ...what is going on with me...I need to tell her.'_ her thoughts were broken as she left the room going after spencer.

_'enough for her needs and wants.. yeah right does she think that I am stupid. If I was enough than she wouldn't have cheated on me with that bitch.' _spencer went down the stairs and into the hall way that lead to the guest room.

She pushed her against the wall with her hands above her head. "what the hell!" spencer screamed struggling against her.

"how many times do I have to tell you that...I didn't cheat on you." ashley whispered holding her gaze with hers.

"I fucking saw you." spencer said tying to move her hands.

"theres...um ...something you should know.."

"let me guess you fucked someone else on our bed." spencer spatted out as she tried freeing herself, but ashley wouldn't let her go.

"No!..I would never cheat on you!"

"never say never because you already did."

"Haven't you noticed anything different...can't you see I'm not mandy." ashley whispers

" are you fucking kidding me?"

"look into my eyes do you see anything different. When I touch you or kiss you?" ashley leaned in kissing her tenderly on the lips. She moved her hands down releasing her hands as she then cupped her face intensifying their kiss. Spencer wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm...falling so..hard..for ..you." a breathless ashley whispered her lips hovering above hers. Spencer opened her eyes.

"Please...stop ..lying" spencer huskily whispered feeling ashley lips.

_'this is useless. I don't think I can tell her that mandy paid me to be with her. I t just wouldn't sound right and ...I don't want to leave her side even if it means that I have to pretend to be...mandy'_ ashley closed her eyes moving away from spencer.

Spencer opened her eyes as she felt ashley moved away from her. "whats wrong?" she softly said staring at ashley.

"I don't want to lie to you ...I..I...just want to love you." ashley spoke opening her eyes as tears drifted down her cheeks.

Spencer kept her gaze on her. "thats all I ever wanted...for you to love me." spencer got closer to ashley giving her a soft kiss on her cheek where her lips felt the tears. Spencer then walked away from her entering the guest room shutting the door as her back leaned against it.

Ashley moved going against the wall where she held spencer. "I am falling in love with you." she softly whispered.

...

" carmen are you tired of fucking me?" mandy asked moving her finger lazily down her naked body.

"no I could never get tired of fucking you."

mandy smiled. "good, but I am getting bored of fucking you. I need something more...no I want something more and honey you're not that person anymore." mandy whispered getting up from the bed as she reached for her robe.

"fuck you." carmen whispered

"look I want you out of here by the time I finish with my shower." mandy said as she went into the bathroom.

_'that bitch thinks she going to get away with this than she is so wrong.' _carmen got out of bed dressed her self and got her things. She left leaving a note on the bed writing _**payback is a bitch**_

_**...**_

spencer opened her eyes hearing loud noises. She grabbed a robe from the guest bathroom and headed towards the kitchen where all the commotion was coming from. What she saw startled her. There in the kitchen was ashley dancing and singing as she made pancakes along with sammy by her side.

" I u he together come on baby lets go. I u she together come on baby lets go. I u he together come on baby lets go" ashley sang holding the spatula to her mouth as her gaze was to sammy as she moved with the beat of the music. Sammy moved her hands in the air. "go mommy!" she shouted clapping for ashley.

Spencer stood there at the entrance of the kitchen leaning against the wall a smile appearing on her face. As the song finished sammy saw spencer running towards her. "mama!"

ashley turned around as a blush appeared on her face.

" never saw you as a peaches fan." spencer teasingly said kneeling down by sammy's side.

"well theres a lot that you don't know." ashley smiled as she turned back to cooking the pancakes.

**SO I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THE SONG ASHLEY WAS SINING WAS "I U SHE" BY PEACHES.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I've been kinda of busy and will get more busy, but I will keep posting and thank you again for reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. :)**_

Their mouths hot as lips moved in sync. She pushed her against the mirrored wall while her hands tugged at her clothing. Spencer moans softly into her mouth as she feels her soft hands reaching down her legs.

She then moved her mouth to ear. "I have this need." she whispers biting the skin under there. She grabbed spencer's hand and moved it to her center where she knew that spencer would feel how much she really did need her.

Spencer gasped feeling her need while biting on her lower lip.

**...**

**2 MINS BEFORE**

I'm sorry that I drag you here...its just that...you are an investor in this label and we had an emergency meeting." the elevators doors closed in on them as spencer leaned over her pushing down the number that would take them to their destination.

_' calm down ashley its not like you been this close to her before_...' ashley breathed in letting out a slow husky sigh that spencer caught on to.

_'well at least I'm not the only one feeling the tension...'_ her thoughts halted once she noticed Ashley getting close.

"wwhat...aare...yyou .." she didn't have time to ask feeling her lips on top of hers. She stood still surprised by what was happening, but then moved her hands to her waist pulling her more closer.

Lips moving in accord against each other. She nipped at her bottom lip as their breathing became rough and low.

She dragged her hand up her soft long legs and over her stomach where her hands lay there exploring that soft smooth skin of her navel. While staring into each others eyes.

"mandy" is the only thing spencer manage to whisper.

...

they were against the mirrored wall both lost in each others mouth to notice the elevator slide open the doors revealing a surprised Aiden. He coughed hoping to get their attention. Upon hearing him both girls stopped their movements frozen by his voice.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." he says giving them a smirk.

Ashley moves away from spencer straightening her clothes. " A..Aiden...um." spencer couldn't come up with words feeling turned on and flushed. Aiden gave her smile nodding his head. "Let me guess you guys had heat problems."

"y..yyeah. You know how hot it gets in L.A" spencer spoke moving down the crumpled up shirt. Ashley nodded her head as well agreeing to what spencer said.

_' Shit Shit I totally forgot we were on a elevator...I mean of course the elevator wasn't going to wait for me and mandy to have sex...but I mean come on why did it have to stop in front of aiden' _she moved her gaze to aiden giving him a sarcastic smile.

"huh..." aiden said staring at spencer knowing that it was more than elevator problems.

"Don't we have a meeting to go to?" ashley said moving past aiden and spencer. _'nice nice nice ashley couldn't keep it in your pants you attacked her lick ...I mean like you never had sex before. She probably thinks I'm a freak.' _

Spencer went after ashley grabbing her wrist. "Are you okay?" she asked looking into her eyes

ashley moved her gaze way from her and nodded her head side to side moving her hand away from her wrist as she ran into the bathroom.

_'look at you..pretending to be someone you're not. Why can't she see that I'm not mandy. I'm not some treacherous lying bitch.'_ she stop thinking once she saw blue orbs staring at her through the mirror.

"I'm Sorry." ashley whispers turning around facing her. Spencer closed her eyes feeling disappointment.

"don't be" she replies opening her eyes.

Silence surrounded them as they both stared at each other.

"last night when you said you weren't mandy and that if I didn't see anything different in you... I did ever since you came through those doors that evening and when you first hugged sammy. I saw something different in your eyes they were soft and caring. The way in which you smile and talk to sammy its different than I have ever seen you mandy...and when you kiss me and touch me...My mind maybe hazy about last night forgetting somethings you said, but when you said that you weren't mandy that has been in mind non-stop...and I don't know who you are any more." spencer said breaking the slience that they were both in. Ashley held compassion on her face hearing spencer say those words.

"I...I know this is all confusing for us, but I have never really felt like this before and I have to be true to you and sammy. You have to know the truth about the real mandy. I'm not..." they were intrrupted by knocking on the door.

Aiden opened the door slightly popping his head in. "sorry to interrupt, but we have a meeting to get over with."

both girls nodded their heads moving towards the door.

_'I was so close...is this right. Should I tell her truth. I don't want to hurt her, but I can't keep lying to her its not right and it isn't fair to her and sammy...I can't because if I do she'll hate me and I can't lose her...I need her...I love her.' _ashley thought as she walked along spencer's side stealing glances at her.

_'I wonder what mandy was talking about. What truth should I know about her?...'_


	9. Chapter 9

" we can't just change who are. The music that we make in this label is what made this label. Indigo records has been an underground label and were looking for unknown artist to emerge them on to the scene of the music industry and thats what made our label. We can't just change it into some type of joke So I vote against changing the label." spencer spoke as Ashely kept her eyes on her mesmerized by how confidence flowed through her words and body language.

"I agree with ...her" ashley softly whispered feeling a slight blush appearing on her face as she had everybody's attention.

Aiden moved his attention towards ashley. "and why is that you agree with her. You haven't been involved in this label you don't know nothing about it." he harshly said glaring at ashley. Spencer moved her hand on top of his arm trying to calm him. Ashley saw spencer's movements and felt some kind of anger.

"I may not have anything to do with this label, but by hearing spencer speak about something so strong and believing in it makes me agree with her don't you see it shouldn't be what we want it should be about what is best for the label and changing it would be hazardous for it. If Indigo records was made to be underground music than it should be, don't change to what cannot be change. I may not been involved with this label, but as in investor I would want whats best for our label and I vote against the change." ashley sat down as spencer kept her gaze on her.

_'and to think she could only count money, but she did look beautiful up there standing up against aiden.'_ spencer stared at ashley not paying attention to everything around her.

"all in favor for new change raise your hand." aiden said as he looked around the room, there were two hands standing up while six others remained down.

"the decision has been made and there will be no change. This brings the end of this meeting thank you for your time and we will keep you inform of Indigo records." everyone nodded their heads as they broke away from the meeting engaging conversations amongst themselves. Spencer keep her gaze on ashley as she talked with other investors.

"I'm actually impressed in mandy's speech never thought she had it in her." aiden murmured. Spencer nodded her head agreeing with him.

"I know what you mean. Have you noticed she's not the same mandy as before and there something about her that doesn't quite add up." spencer whispered still keeping her gaze on her.

"well one thing is for sure she looks way hotter than before and she seems less bitchy. Have you talked to her."

spencer moved her gaze to him. "we were talking in the bathroom before someone interrupted us. Twice if I might say so."

"oooh...so you blame me; first of all it's not my fault that you decided to want have sex in an elevator and second the bathroom isn't the cleanest room to talk in plus we had a meeting to do so don't blame me for your wrong timing."

spencer gave him a smile before returning her gaze back to ashley and saw her talking to a guy who seemed to be flirting with her, not liking that spencer went towards her.

"I'm I interrupting something." spencer said sending a glare to the guy.

"no, I was just mentioning to this beautiful lady how I've never seen her before." ashley blushed sensing spencer was staring at her.

" you see my wife has been busy with other things. Now would you excuse us for a moment " spencer said speaking louder when she said the wife part.

"your wife?" the man asked as confusion appeared on his face gazing at Ashley

ashley nodded her head as spencer grabbed her arm taking her outside meeting room. "may I ask where your taking me?"

"well since we didn't get to finish our conversation how about we finish it in my office with no interruption?" spencer said holding on to ashley's hands.

_'okay ashley this is your chance to come clean with this whole problem. You have to tell her now or never'_

"I would love to. Lead the way." ashley whispered giving her a small smile.

**...**

"Miss how can I help you?"

"I would like a plane ticket for Los Angeles leaving tonight."

"yes miss. I'll get that for you in just a couple minutes. May have your name and credit card number.

"my name is Mandy Musgrave-Carlin and my number 34546752"

"I'm sorry to inform you miss, but the next flight leaves tomorrow in the evening.."

" Are you serious ? I want one for tonight!" mandy screamed onto the phone as she packed her bags.

"I..I'm sorry ma'am, but..but there are no tickets for tonight..." the scared boy answered

sighing through the phone. "FINE! I'll take it for tomorrow and you better hope that I am in Los Angeles by tomorrow understood."

"yyyes...ma'am."

hanging up she threw the phone on the bed._ 'I better be home by tomorrow. Its time for mommy to come home' _a sly smile appeared on her face_  
_

** ...**

They both sat on the couch in the secluded office staring into each others eyes. "spencer, these last couple days I've been..." _ 'so how do I tell her someone paid me to be your wife'_

Seeing ashley struggling spencer cupped her face bring their lips inches apart. "mandy, whatever you have to say I don't care...I've seen how you been acting towards sammy and that is the most important thing in my life just seeing sammy so happy and smiling. The rest doesn't matter to me." she then leaned in capturing her lips with hers.

A knock interrupted them separating themselves giggling. "I guess people love to interrupt us. Come in"

"M...MMrs. Carlin you have a visitor?" the shy secretary whispered. Spencer stood up from the couch and straighten her clothes.

"who is it?"

"its... a Miss.Carmen Martinez"

" carmen martinez ..carmen martinez." spencer whispered having no idea who she was

"what does she want?" spencer asked clueless to who this person was.

"um..she said ..she wanted to talk...about a personal matter."

" sent her in."


	10. Chapter 10

SO HERES AN UPDATE OF THIS STORY OF MINE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS.

"Miss...you may now..enter." the secretary said as she pointed at the door.

"thank you." carmen whispered winking in her direction. She entered through door and immediately stopped her movements when her eyesight landed on the one person she did not expect to see. "mandy?"

spencer moved her gaze at carmen and then at ashley. "do you guys know each other?"

Ashley stood up moving by spencer's side. "No...I don't think I do" she said giving carmen a confused face.

_'so she wants to play game... Alrighty then lets play'_ carmen thought as a sly smirk appeared on her face.

"how can I help you?" spencer said not liking the person standing in front of her.

"the question is how I can help you." carmen said giving spencer a wink.

"what do you mean by that?"

"well how much do you know about your dear wife, Mrs. Spencer Carlin?"

" why are you asking me this?" spencer asked feeling something wrong

"lets just say that you dear wife isn't what you expect her to be." a fake pout appeared on carmen's face as she spoke.

"I don't even know you so how would you know me?" ashley said glaring at carmen.

" believe mandy I know every detail about you if you know what I mean." a sly smile made its way on her face as she winked at ashley.

"Mrs. Martinez is there a point to this because if there is I advise you to speak clearly and fast." spencer said crossing her arms across her chest.

_'who the hell is this carmen. I don't even know her...unless...MANDY!...' _ ashley thought not liking where this conversation was going.

"Why don't you ask your wife why I'm here.?

Spencer moved her gaze towards ashley. "well?" spencer asked

" What! I...I told you I don't know ... her and I've never met her in my life!" ashley screamed feeling scared and nervous. Spencer looked at carmen after hearing ashley.

" why don't you tell me?" spencer said giving her a fake smile.

"my pleasure." carmen sneered back

"you can begin whenever you feel like it," spencer said moving away from ashley and sitting down in front of her desk.

"Mandy and I have been having sex behind your back for the last couple of days in the Caribbean and as your wife's lover I take it my duty to inform you."

"what! Thats bullshit!" ashley screamed going towards carmen. " spencer don't tell me you're believing this shit?" ashley asked looking at spencer.

Spencer sat quietly._ ' she couldn't because she has been with me and sammy for the last couple days'_

"oh please mandy the only bullshit here is you" carmen said pointing ashley

"Enough!" spencer shouted making both girls quiet. "Carmen, why should I believe everything of what you just said when mandy has been with me for the last couple days." spencer said standing up and moving towards carmen.

"thats impossible. I was with mandy" carmen said looking at ashley. " you were with me and we had sex day and night non- stop. ...Spencer you know mandy is lying slut. She has cheated on you before. Am I wrong or right ?" carmen said giving spencer a smile.

Spencer ran her hand through her hair closing her eyes. "were not talking about the past were talking about now." spencer said opening her eyes.

"lets face it spencer. Mandy is a cheater and will always be one. The only thing she could ever love is money and only money."

"thats not true. Spencer look at me...I would never cheat on you with this person. You saw me these last couple of days how can I be in two places at once." ashley said looking at spencer._ 'stupid stupid mandy how could she be so stupid and do this to spencer again. For fucking sakes doesn't she care'_

" carmen, I thinks its best for you to leave." spencer said pointing to the door.

"fine, but at least I told you what I'm guessing you already knew that mandy was cheating on you so I guess my work here is done. Chao." she headed for the door. "oh and mandy sex with you sucked." carmen said as she exited the office.

"spence..."

"don't ...I just can't take this anymore mandy. You always do the same thing over and over again." spencer said nodding her head side to side.

"why are you mad at me I never slept with that carmen chick." ashley said getting closer to spencer.

"I'm mad because shes right. You're always going to be that cheater that breaks my heart and I don't think I can take anymore heartbreaks."

"spence...I ..l..llove you" ashley whispered staring into her blue orbs.

Spencer sighed walking towards the door. "you don't love me. You love my money." she opened the door and left leaving a sad and confused ashley behind.

_'but I do love you and I wish you would just believe me'_ ashley thought as she felt her own tears slowly run down her face.

...

"Ma'am where shall I take you?"

"take me to the Carlin estates and please be gentle with my bags. they are worth more than what you make as a cab driver." Mandy said placing her sunglasses on her face.

"bitch" the driver mumbled

"can you like move any faster I do have to get home by to night. I have things to take care of."

"yes ma'am" driver angrily spoke putting the bags in the car.

_'I wonder what my dear wife is up to. I do hope that ashley girl is keeping her company' _mandy thought as grin appeared on her face.


	11. Chapter 12

**SO THIS CHAPTER I WROTE IT FROM SOME OF MY MEMORIES AND IT MEANS a lot TO ME THAT I'M SHARING THIS CHAPTER WITH YOU GUYS SO ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS loved THEM ALL !!**

_  
'this must be some kinda of fucked up nightmare... ...yeah thats it maybe If I closed my eyes...ugh not working...they look so alike it's like their both looking through a mirror. I need to know whats going on.' _spencer thought.

"w...wwhats...going on...here?" spencer asked as confusion spread on her face. Mandy crossed her arms over her chest glaring at ashley.

"yeah..why don't you tell us whats going on?" mandy spoke staring at ashley and moving closer to spencer. Ashley stood quiet not knowing what to say or do.

_'this was suppose to happen sooner or later..right?...spencer was never mine and I was never hers...look at them their married I would never get a chance... Mandy is a bitch that doesn't know what love is even if it bit her in the ass... Spencer is so beautiful and sammy so innocent they deserve only the best...I just wish I would've met her before...'_ ashley moved her teary gaze away from spencer and looked down.

"you really want to know whats going on?" ashley asked as tears slowly moved down her face. Spencer moved towards ashley, but stopped her movements when she heard mandy's voice.

"of course we do. Oh and please do us the favor of stopping those pathetic tears they only make you look like the most undesirable person right now." mandy said sending her sarcastic smile.

"okay... I'll tell you whats going on...well your beautiful wife over there" ashley said pointing at mandy. "p...ppaid me to...replace her..as.yyour ..wife." ashley whispered moving her glistening tearful eyes to spencer. "I..I ..I'm so sorry...I would never have done this if I would've known you before...I...ttried to tell you, but you didn't believe me or listen me...spencer these...last few days...I realized that I love you...I love you." ashley said while her gaze on her intensified

_'why that ungrateful little bitch'_ mandy thought as she saw both girls staring at each other as if they were the only people inside the room.

Spencer gave ashley a sad smile. "you want to know something...a couple minutes ago I told you that I loved you too, but I guess you weren't that person that I thought you were. I must be the stupidest person in this world not to see through your act." she moved her head side to side. Ashley moved towards spencer.

"Don't come near her you ungrateful little bitch! How dare you insult me like this after everything I gave you." mandy spoke moving in front of ashley.

Spencer closed her eyes feeling her tears slowly drift down her cheeks as her mind replayed memories of the last couple days with ashley._ 'Why?...why does this always happen to me? Don't I deserve love? They only thing I get is heartbreak after heartbreak. I always fall for the wrong ones.'_ she angrily wiped her tears away and opened her eyes seeing ashley staring at her with a sad expression.

"I can't even look at you" spencer softly whispered.

"I agree." mandy said giving ashley a fake smile.

"not her. I meant you mandy. I want you out of my house and I want a divorce." Mandy turned her body around giving spencer a surprised look.

"you don't mean that, honey because you love me. You always have and always will." mandy spoke moving her finger lazily on spencer cheek. Spencer grabbed her hand stopping her movements.

"you wrong, honey. I could never love a selfish gold digger like you. Have you seen yourself through a mirror. You look pathetic and useless." spencer spoke dropping her hand.

"well since I'm not wanted here. I should leave..I don't even know why I married you! Your nothing but a sadistic person always chanting about stupid fucking love. I'm happy you asked for a divorce because I can defiantly find someone better than you and...richer." mandy venously spat out as she then walked out of the bathroom and entered the room where she found a sleeping sammy.

"good thing I won't be a mother to that thing." she grabbed a luggage stuffing her things inside of it leaving ashley and spencer alone

"I can't believe I thought that mandy would actually change, but I guess she just took the easy way of life and hired you."

"Spencer..."

"I don't want to hear anything because everything you're going to say is all lies and bullshit. I thought that...that maybe it was my turn to finally love and be loved by someone." spencer spoke as more tears shed from her eyes. Ashley got closer to her.

"I love you...I lo..."

"please don't say it...you're not allowed to say those words to..ME!" spencer screamed waking sammy in the process. Sammy ran into the bathroom. "Mama." sammy went closer to her as spencer kneeled down to her pulling her into a hug.

"why are you crying?" sammy asked as her small hands moved on to spencer's face removing the tears that had descended down her face. Sammy then moved her gaze to ashley. "Mommy whats wrong with mama?" she asks giving spencer a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I think its time for you to leave." spencer whispered as she slowly stood up. Sammy move towards ashley.

" why does mama want you to leave?" sammy asked. Ashley moved her gaze down to sammy's teary eyes. She picked her up in her arms.

"sweety, mama's right I need to go...It's best if.."

"no! I don't want you to!" sammy yelled a she started crying. Ashley kissed sammy on the cheeks as her tears mixed with hers.

You, promised!" sammy said wrapping her arms around ashley's neck. "you promised!"

"I...I'm so...sorry...princess...I love you." ashley gave her a kiss on the forehead as she then moved closer to spencer moving a crying sammy into her arms.

" Mommy! Don't go!" spencer tightened her grip on sammy.

Ashley gave her a sad smile mouthing 'I love you' to them as she then moved out the door. Sammy jumped out of spencer's arms running after ashley.

"mommy!"

ashley ran fast down the stairs hearing sammy's voice.

"Mommy!" sammy cried as spencer ran after her "Sam Carlin you stop right now!" spencer shouted trying to stop sammy.

"Please don't go! I love you!" sammy shouted making ashley stop.

Ashley turned around as tears clouded her eyes. Sammy ran up to her wrapping her arms on her legs. "I..I..ppromise to..to be a ...gggood girl and I won't eat like pppig...please stay!" A crying sammy shouted. Ashley picked sammy up in her arms wiping the tears from her eyes.

"listen to me..I love you not matter what and...I love you for who you are and no one...no one is going to changed that..understood." she finished giving sammy a kiss on the nose. Sammy nodded her head to her words sniffing her nose.

"I love you mommy..my heart beats for you." sammy said grabbing ashley's hand and putting it against her chest where her small little heart would be thumping so hard proving ashley all the love she felt for her.

"and my hearts beats for you and your...mama" ashley said moving her gaze at the top of the stairs where spencer stood.


	12. Chapter 13

**SO I WANTED TO POST THIS TODAY RIGHT NOW FOR ALL OF YOU AND ITS IS SHORT, BUT I WILL POST MORE THIS WEEK. I JUST HAD TO GET THIS PART OUT AND I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS THEY WERE WONDERFUL ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!**

'_Could it be possible that she really does love me? could she be telling the truth...look at her...she looks beautiful...I really don't think i could let her go...No No NO! she lied about everything even about loving me...I don't even know her. How am I suppose to love her without knowing her...I can't do this...I can't be with a stranger.' _spencer thought as she felt her own anger growing.

"just stop...stop! Do you know how much this is hurting me right now? Do you?" spencer spoke as she moved down the stairs going towards a quiet ashley and sammy. " so please stop looking at me like that."

ashley moved her gaze away from her and moved it towards sammy. "listen to me sweety, I want you to listen to your mother and be a good little girl." sammy nodded her head agreeing to her words.

She gave her a kiss on the forehead and lean close to her ear. "I love your mama and I'm not going anywhere without you guys..promise me that you'll take care of her for me and don't worry I don't plan on leaving you. A promise is a promise." she whispered giving sammy a wink as she lean back. "now go upstairs and draw a picture for me."

sammy kissed her on the cheek as she then ran up the stairs to her room leaving behind the women of her life her mommy and mama.

_' I'm not giving up on spencer and sammy I don't care how long I try. They're everything to me and I'm not giving up without a fight.' _

"are you scared of love?" ashley asked moving closer to spencer.

_'how dare she ask me a stupid mindless question like that? A lair like her could never know what loves is? She is trying to play with you spencer don't fall for her lies just back away from her and avoid her eyes...'_

"you don't know the meaning of love." spencer spat back wiping away her tears.

"then what is this feeling that I feel right here?" ashley asked patting her chest with her hand.

"Its guilt and lies"

"nope that can't be..because Every time I see you this heart beats so fast that I think it's going to jump out of me and run towards you to be near you... to feel you close..."

" will if your heart comes near me I'll be ready to stomp on it and return it to you in pieces so you can glue it yourself or duct tape it." spencer said moving away from ashley.

ashley gave her a small smile. "you can do anything you want with it cause its yours..only yours." she walked closer to her as spencer kept backing away hitting the wall with her back.

"I don't want it or need it." she whispered noticing that ashley was really close to her.

"you can't give back to whats already been given."

"keep whats yours away from me."

"its not mine. I said its yours" ashley murmured as her lips hovered over hers.

"I...I" spencer didn't know what to say._ 'crap crap...focus focus...she lied to you. She used you. She worked for mandy. She made you believe in something that wasn't true' _

spencer then pushed ashley away. "it's not mine and I don't want it."

"don't lie. Can you honestly tell me you don't love me not even a little bit?" ashley asked walking back to her.

Spencer moved her gaze to the floor not wanting to looking into her gaze or her. "I don't" she softly whispered.

"what was that? I couldn't really hear you. Come on spencer tell me do you love me or not? It just a simple question...yes or...no?" she then moved her hand under her chin lifting spencer's gaze to her.

Spencer moved her eye sight down her face memorizing each and everything about that face that captivated her to the softness of her chocolate eyes ending down to those red pinkish smooth lips of hers.

"I don't think you can handle the truth." spencer spoke licking her lips. Ashley then moved her fingers over spencer lips tracing them knowing that they would soon belong with her lips.

"yes or no"

"I..cccould ...never love you...never."

"your lying...lying" ashley said closing her eyes as she then leaned in towards her moving her finger away so that her lips would finally be where they belong on spencer's.

Spencer tried to move away, but couldn't ashley wouldn't let her move. "these belong to me" ashley murmured referring to spencer lips as she then smashed her lips with hers again. Both not resisting making their kiss rough and hard.

_'don't let her win at her own game. She wants to kiss me will just see how hard she can handle my kiss.'_ spencer thought as she added more harshness to their kiss.

A breathless ashley moved away from spencer. A grin appeared on spencer as she then move towards ashley grabbing her into another kiss. "this..is ...what ...mmm...you...wanted" spencer said in between kisses.

Ashley moved her head side to side pushing spencer away from her. "NO!...not like this..."

"you kiss me and what you actually thought that I was going to give in just like that."spencer let a small laugh. "sorry to inform you, but your little technique didn't work on me."

"I wasn't trying anything with you...I just wanted to feel your lips and have you close to me" ashley whispered. "but I guess you don't feel the same way." ashley moved towards the door opening it. "I'm never going to stop trying." she whispered closing the door behind her.

"I'm not stopping you" spencer heard herself say.


	13. Chapter 14

**SO MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY_ :) _AND SINCE I THOUGHT I SHOULD POST TODAY ON **

**SUCH A SPECIAL DAY I DECIDED TO GAVE YOU GUYS THIS UPDATE ALONG WITH **

**THE OTHER UPDATES OF MY OTHER STORIES. AND I REALLY WANT TO THANK **

**YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWS THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY. ENJOY AND READ THE OTHER STORIES TOO.**

...

_A COUPLE DAYS LATER_

"spencer!" ashley shouted standing behind spencer. "spencer wait!"

spencer stopped her movements upon hearing her voice. "what are you doing here?" she softly whispered not turning around. Ashley got closer to her.

"I told you before that I would never give up on you." ashley sighed out hoping that spencer would turn around wanting to get a glimpse of those blue eyes that belong to spencer.

"so what? Your stalking me now." spencer angrily spat out.

"I would follow you to the end of the world if I could only to look into your blue eyes again." ashley spoke putting her hand on spencer's shoulder.

Spencer felt the warmness that she was missing the last couple days, but stood quiet not sure of what to say or do anymore._ 'maybe I could just forget this whole problem and just be with...I don't even know her name..'_

"please just turn around and look at me." ashley pleaded moving her hand down spencer's arms until reaching her hand where she then wrapped her fingers around her hand gently squeezing it.

Spencer closed her eyes feeling ashley's hand on her own. She then slowly turned around opening her eyes. "I don't even know you." she softly spoke staring down at their intertwined hands.

"then give us a chance to get to know each other... Just give us chance spence."

"I would love to take that chance, but everything is just confusing and you just can't be in my life the way you were. Why didn't you tell me the truth before...why?" spencer said moving her gaze up to ashley's

"I did! I told you that night when you were with that girl. I told you I wasn't mandy and then I tried to tell you again when we were in your office, but you said you didn't care about anything as long as I was with you. Don't tell me that I didn't try because I did."

"I...I did hear you that night, but I thought you were just crazy. How was I suppose to know that there were two mandys in this fucking world...tell me how?"

"..lets just forget about this and start over please?" ashley said tugging at spencer's hand.

"spencer, the meeting is about to start and we need you." a women spoke startling spencer and ashley. Spencer moved her gaze to the women giving her a small smile. "okay.. just give me a minute Rachael." Spencer whispered moving her view back on to ashley.

"look just give me some time...I just need time okay."

ashley nodded her head and saw spencer walking away. "My name is Ashley!" she shouted. Spencer turned around hearing her .

"what!"

"I said my name is ashley"

"bye..ash" spencer softly whispered.

Unknown to the girls there was someone watching their exchange. "mandy what are you doing here?" the stranger spoke angrily glaring at ashley.

Ashley gave her a confused look. "Um..I think you got the wrong person..."

"how dare you come here after everything you've done to spencer? Don't you know what you have caused?"

"look lady I'm not mandy. My name is ashley...ashley" ashley said getting annoyed by the stranger in front of her.

"ashley? What! ...wait are you the person that replaced mandy while she was gone." ashley nodded her head answering the strangers question.

"yeah the one and only ... the replacement...but I don't think we have met before?" ashley said staring intently at her.

"oh yeah I'm spencer's sister kyla and aiden's wife." kyla said staring at ashley moving her gaze up and down her body. "you look exactly like mandy...except she's a bit chunkier, but I mean wow."

"yeah thats what mandy said too, but believe me when I say were both completely different." ashley said giving kyla a small smile.

"I guess thats why my sister fell in love with you."

"she told you." a surprised ashley said

"yea every little detail I was kinda of shock at the beginning, but knowing mandy anything could come from that bitch."

"yeah, but how could she not see whats in front of her. She had everything the perfect wife and child...sammy is the most joyous exciting child that should be treated like a princess and spencer is the most beautiful person that I have ever seen and those eyes of hers captivate me." a dreamy look appeared on ashley's face as she spoke.

_'well well it looks like somebody up there finally listened to me and found the right person for spencer. We'll just see how much ashley does really love my dear sister'_ kyla thought as she gave ashley a smile.

"do you want to go get coffee with me and you can tell me more about yourself?" kyla asked pointing towards the cafe across the street

"yeah, sure and then maybe you can tell my how sammy and spencer are holding up."

...

" hey are you okay?" a curious aiden asked putting a hand on spencer's shoulder. Spencer closed her eyes remembering a couple minutes ago when ashley had her hand on the same spot where aiden had his.

"yeah..I'm perfect why." spencer said turning around gave him a small smile.

"spencer don't lie I know your not fine. I know you so well...don't tell me its about mandy leaving you?"

"Aiden...I hurt so much right now, but you want know the funny thing about me hurting its not about mandy its about this girl named ashley." spencer softly whispered staring down at her hands.

"ashley? Who's ashley?" aiden asked. Spencer stood up from her seat and walked to where the window was moving her gaze to where she stood with ashley a couple minutes ago.

"ashley is the girl that captivated my heart while pretending to be my wife... ashley was the replacement."

Aiden moved towards spencer. "spence... I thought you were over that..."

"Over what aiden? ...Over what?" spencer asked interrupting aiden.

"about this whole problem dealing with mandy and that ashley girl." aiden softly whispered

"How could I be over some thing dealing with my heart.. aiden." spencer spoke feeling her own anger arise.

"jeez. I'm sorry spencer. I just ...I just I don't want to see you like this anymore..first it was mandy now its this one chick that you don't know anything about, but you're still hurting for her."

"What am I suppose to do aiden. Tell my heart to stop loving her because believe me if I could I would, but I can't...I just can't. She's always on my mind...the softness of her lips are imprinted on my lips...the way her eyes would shine when she would be playing with sammy... Tell me aiden how am I suppose to forget that." spencer spoke closing her eyes as an image of ashley played in her mind.

Aiden pulled spencer into his arms. "The best way to forget is to move on...maybe you could start dating and then you might forget about those two girls...or just that one girl" he softly murmured kissing the top of spencer's forehead.

...

"so ashley tell me about your self" kyla said blowing on to her coffee trying to cool it.

"well...my life has been pretty normal...I mean I had great parents and friends, but who doesn't..."

"wait what do you mean by had?" kyla asked

"um...mmy...parents died when I was young and I got sent into an orphanage when I was around fifteen and from there on out I've been to three total different orphanages...I guess I just didn't fit in with the other orphans or find... my own little perfect family." ashley spoke as kyla kept her attention to every single word leaving ashley's mouth.

"after I turned eighteen I lived on my own working at restaurants as a waitress and just being like any other hard working teenager. I met a lot a people we became friends , but just for a short period of time... I guess I couldn't stand living in just one place so I moved a lot and by a lot I mean a lot... I never thought in life that I could fall in love. I always thought it was never meant for me, but I guess I was wrong...I remember when mandy came into the restaurant where I worked and she saw me and took me for a ride where she asked me to replace her. I thought she was crazy, but she showed me a picture of spencer and sammy and I couldn't resist the offer... at the beginning I kept telling myself I only accepted the offer for the 2 million dollars, but after seeing the picture of them thats what made up my mind." ashely softly spoke closing her eyes as the image of that picture came to her mind.

"well my sister is indeed a very beautiful girl" kyla said staring into her coffee.

"the first time I walked into their home I saw spencer and thats when she really captured my breath and my heart. she was like a beautiful angel that had landed in front of me, but then she opened her mouth and started screaming about how I was late for dinner and that I could never change, but I understood her she thought that I was mandy. Now sammy she was just adorable. She came running towards me with opened arms waiting for me to hug her. I couldn't resist not hugging her and I loved the way she laughed it was the most cutest laugh I have ever heard." sad smile appeared on ashley's face remembering those memories that were still fresh in her mind.

"how is sammy?" she softly asked. Kyla gave her a small smile.

"she misses you. She won't stop asking about her mommy...and I think you should have this." kyla said as she then handed ashley a drawing that sammy drew. In the drawing there was spencer holding one of sammy's hand while ashley was holding the other hand making sammy in the middle.

"shes quite the artist."

"well she did learn from her aunt. I'm the queen of drawing stick figures. Sammy just learned from the best."

ashley let out a small giggle as big smile appeared on her face making her nose crinkle in the process.

"you should smile more often." kyla whispered

" I love them...I need them in my life so much. I can't see life without them. I just can't"

"what do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to keep on fighting and fighting. I'm not given up. I promised and I don't break promises." ashley whispered staring into kyla's eyes.

"I think I might help you out with that." kyla responded giving her a sly smile.


	14. Chapter 15

**So thank you guys for all the reviews I love all the birthday shout outs and I just wanted to say I had a great birthday and heres this chapter that got me excited because something big is going to happen...I can't tell you what it is, but its really good anywayz enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing. **

"hello"

"hey, its me kyla. Are you ready for tonight?"

"I...a..aare you sure this is going to work?" ashley hesitantly asked looking around her room feeling nervous and uneasiness.

"ashley, do you love spencer?" kyla asked

"of course I do!" ashley shouted her nerves getting to her.

"okay okay no need to scream...look if you love her like you do then believe me when I say this plan is going to work." kyla spoke trying to calm ashley down and herself too.

_'well I hope it works. I just need to give ashley reassurance so she can go through with the plan... and I know this will work...it better.'_

"I'm sorry kyla, I'm just nervous that she might reject me again. I just want to be with her and sammy...I really couldn't stand it if she rejected me again...I'm just so scared." ashley sadly whispered.

"ashley, I need you to stop believing like that and just have faith in yourself because if you don't believe in yourself no one else is going to do it for you...so just relax and put on that dress I bought you the driver will be picking you up at eight."

"you right I just need to relax myself and just get my girl...thanks kyla for everything your doing...it means a lot to me."

"don't thank me yet. I just want my sister to be happy and I know that your her happiness so get your girl and remember don't hold anything back." kyla said hanging up.

_'I don't think I will have anything left if spencer rejects me again'_ ashley thought looking down at her phone.

...

"aiden, I don't think I can" spencer whispered as aiden pushed her towards his assistant Rachael.

"yes you can spencer its not that hard to ask a girl out."

"how do I even know if she's gay or not?"

aiden rolled his eyes moving spencer closer to rachael. "well your gay so go find out."

"Is there something you need Mr. Dennison." rachael asked moving her eye sight between aiden and spencer.

"I don't ..um excuse me." aiden left leaving the two girls behind. _'I hope this works... its a long shot, but at least its something.' _he thought walking away.

"Mrs. Carlin?" rachael asked rasing an eyebrow.

_'okay spencer this is it...aiden's right I need to get over ashley and forget this huge mess...i mean rachael isn't that bad looking. She has long brown hair, amazingly stunning green eyes, and killer legs. What more can you ask for...just do it ..ask her.'_

"Mrs. Carlin is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Rachael asked putting her hand on spencer's arm. Spencer moved her gaze down to her arm and then up to rachael's eyes.

"actually...um... there is something that I would like to ask you...um its about the Annual Indigo Gala.."

"oh do you need me to reserve another seat on your table?" rachael asked getting a pen out of her back pocket.

"well...yeah, but what ..I want to ask is that if you wanttogowithme?" Spencer hurriedly spoke feeling a blush appear on her face as she moved her gaze down to her hands. Rachael gave spencer a smile.

"okay."rachael whispered. Spencer looked up surprised by her answer.

"okay." spencer whispered giving her a shy smile.

...

'_this isn't me...maybe I should just give up. Spencer said to give her time and I should give her time...but this heart won't let me..it won't_' ashley thought as she looked at herself through the mirror wearing a white dress, which was held against her body showing every curve.

She looked at herself one more time before going out through door. _'this is it' _were her last thoughts as she exited the door.

She stood outside as a black car came into view. _' you still have time to not go...you can just walk away from this and let her live her life...no I can't go away I'm not running away...I need to show her how much I love her.'_

"ma'am" th driver spoke breaking ashley's thoughts. She gave him a small smile muttering a soft "thank you." as she then got inside the car.

...

_'okay...this is going to work...this is going to work. I just need for spencer and ashley to come.' _kyla thought as she then enter the building with aiden by her side. "honey, do you know when spencer is coming?" kyla asked looking at aiden.

" she should be here any minute..why?" _ 'she better be here and with rachael'_ aiden thought giving kyla a smile.

"oh just making sure my own sister makes it to her own festivities... you know how I am" kyla spoke hoping that aiden bought what she said.

"don't worry honey she'll be here."

"okay..um I'm going to go to the bathroom." kyla spoke heading towards the bathroom.

...

aiden moved his eyesight around the place hoping to find spencer around. His gaze stopped at the entrance where he saw spencer entering with rachael be her side. A smile appeared on his face seeing that spencer took his advice and brought a date. He went towards the couple.

"spencer hey you made it and I see you brought rachael...I must say you guys look beautiful tonight. You guys look good together." aiden spoke giving the girls a big smile.

"yeah I must agree Mr. Dennison...Mrs. Carlin looks beautiful tonight." rachael said gazing into spencer's eyes.

_'come on spencer say something...stop thinking about ashley...you need to move on and forget...please just forget...please.'_

"rachael its spencer...and you look beautiful too" spencer sadly whispered her mind still on the only girl that was in her heart.

Aiden noticing spencer's mood grabbed her arm. " how about me and spencer go get drinks...and rachael you go sit down." rachael nodded her head going towards their table.

"spencer whats wrong with you...you have a beautiful girl by your side, but you don't look happy or sound like it and its really starting to show. You need to lighten up." aiden whispered

"I'm sorry its just...your right. I'm just going to have fun and be happy." spencer said giving aiden smile.

"theres my girl now go and be happy."

...

"hey aiden who's that girl thats with spencer?" kyla asked as she saw spencer talking and laughing with rachael.

"well lets just say that I convinced spencer to bring rachael as her date to the gala and I guess my idea worked look at them kyla they're having fun. Am I smart or what baby?"

kyla hit aiden in the stomach. " you idiot!...can't you see spencer is still in love with ashley and then you force and make her think that she needs to move on... her pain is still fresh aiden how do you expect her to move on when she still loves her?...ugh men" kyla said storming off into the bathroom leaving a dumbstruck aiden behind.

...

"ma'am we're here." driver spoke opening th door for ashley. She gave him a smile.

"um...can I ask you a question?"ashley asked the driver.

"ask away."

"um..do you think...this dress is too..much." ashley asked looking down at the dress that she was wearing. The driver gave her a big smile moving his head side to side.

"ma'am this dress is perfect for you...if I can say..this dress brings out your chocolate eyes and whoever is going to be in your presence is going to have their jaw hit the floor once they see you." the driver said going inside his car leaving a nervous ashley behind.

_'okay this is it...there is no turning back'_ her thoughts were broken by a message on her phone.

She read the message that kyla left saying to meet her in the bathroom once she got to the gala. Ashley went inside. She headed towards the bathroom and saw that people were staring towards her. _'am I that ugly looking'_ she thought going through the bathroom doors.

...

spencer noticed some of the people were looking at the entrance of the gala. She moved her gaze towards the entrance, but saw nothing there just the backside of a white satin dress that belong to a curled hair brunette. She moved her gaze back to rachael thinking nothing of the white dress brunette.

"rachael would you like to dance with me" spencer asked standing up while holding out her hand for rachael to take. Rachael nodded her head as she then stood up taking spencer's hand with hers.

The moved gracefully as the music was slow and soft. The words of song blearing though the speakers as the singer sang gliding with the music.

_We went out to the ocean, but it was so cold_

_we went out to the spaceship, but it was cold_

_It wasn't all that I expected, it was so cold_

...

"kyla" ashley spoke once inside the bathroom.

"good your here!" kyla screeched wrapping ashley into a hug. She then released her looking at her up and down. "you look so beautiful I can't wait for spencer to see you and leave that mindless bimbo that she brought."

"kyla what are you talking about?" ashley asked confused about spencer bringing a mindless bimbo.

"well my friend you got competition. Spencer brought a date, but I know you aren't going to let spencer go right?"

ashley's mind clouded as anger was building deep inside her hearing that spencer brought a date. "kyla, where's spencer?" ashley whispered.

"um...she's out there you didn't see her?" upon hearing kyla's respond ashley walked out the bathroom and saw on the dance floor spencer dancing with a girl that was really pretty. Kyla walked behind ashley and saw where ashley's eyesight landed.

_And then I looked into your heart, it was so cold_

_Someday would it be us two, i try to find myself_

_Someday will you come to my world, and put your feet into the sand _

_We were looking for the same thing, we didn't know what it was_

_And we were living through the same veins, only yours had no blood_

_Don't take this the wrong way but you can't breath on my planet_

ashley started walking towards spencer. Anger streaming through her body as she saw how close the girl was holding spencer against her body.

_Don't take this the wrong way, but I can hardly put my arms around you_

_Someday would it be us two and lift head out from the sand _

_Someday will you come to my world, and put your feet into the sand _

_And someday wouldn't it be nice to be here and lift me out of the sand..._

the song came to an end as ashley lifted her hand putting it on spencer's shoulder. Spencer upon feeling something on her shoulder turned around and came face to face with the one person she did not expect...ashley.

**So I can't wait to post the next update and I'm sure you guys are too, but your going to have to wait and since i'm not a bad person it will be posted soon. The song I used was "Ocean Space Sand" by CatLow. It was the song that aiden and ashley were dancing in season 2 at prom.**


	15. Chapter 16

**So thank you again for reviews and I just wanted to say that the ending of this chapter was amazing and I hope that you guys like it and the song I used on this chapter was "breathe me" by Sia and this song really helped write this chapter so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it.**

"ashley" spencer softly whispered moving her gaze up an down ashley's body amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"do mind if I cut in?" ashley asked towards rachael.

rachael slowly moved away from spencer leaving both girls on the dance floor as she headed back to their table.

Ashley grabbed spencer's hand while her other hand went around her waist moving her close against her body as the other song came on.

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

spencer awakening from her shock realized that her body had moved according to how ashley was moving. Their bodies so close moving sensually to the slowness and seductiveness of the music. Ashley had her gaze on spencer's blue eyes making their noses graze against each other as they moved. Everything around them lost as the words of the lyrics enter their ears drowning everything.

_Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small  
I'm needy  
Warm me up  
And breathe me_

"spence, give me one night, one life, one chance to prove my love. Let me make love to you. Let me love you...please." ashley whispered into her ear Laying a soft kiss under there. Spencer closed her eyes taking in ashley's words and letting out a small moan upon feeling the softness of her lips against her neck.

"ash...we.. cccan't" spencer barley spoke out opening her eyes. Ashley stopped her movements.

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
_

"why not" ashley quietly asked feeling the anger and sadness arise within her.

_Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

"I told you I needed time...thats why."

"Time! Time!...so you can date other people and pretend that your happy when you know deep down inside ..you want to be with me!" ashely screamed making the music stop and everyone turn in their direction curious as to what was going on.

"don't do this right now" spencer whispered not wanting anymore attention.

"when is it a good time for you ...tell me! What are you so afraid of...I just want to love you!" ashley spoke not being able to hold anything back. Ashley then moved close to spencer pulling her towards her capturing her lips with hers.

Their lips moved together in sync. Ashley moved her hands up to her face cupping it as she intensified the kiss. Spencer let her kiss her knowing that she was not capable of stopping her.

_'see I knew this was going to work'_ kyla thought as a sly smile appeared on her face.

_'she has to let me love her cause she feels the same way for me. I can tell from her touches and kisses...she loves me like I love her.'_ ashley thought still kissing spencer.

_'is this right should I just forget about everything?...is it that simple to start over and just be together...could I really forget all the lies that we've been through?...' _spencer thought putting her hands above ashley's chest pushing her slowly away removing her lips from her.

"I...I.have to get back to Rachael.." a confused spencer murmured moving her eyesight down her feet. Ashley feeling her anger folded her hands into tight fists.

"are you kidding me?...you're leaving me for a complete stranger that doesn't know anything about you or cares about you...you rather be with a dumb slut then with me...I'm willing to gave you my heart...my everything and yet you still reject me...its like you never have loved me, but mandy! ...is that it ..you've realized that I'm not mandy anymore and thats why you can't love me!" ashley screamed feeling her heart breaking. Spencer moved her gaze up to her quickly upon hearing every thing that she had said and felt her own anger arising.

"is that what you think? That I love mandy? How could you think that after everything that has happened. You're the one that lied to me. I felt betrayed ashley. How can I be with someone to whom I don't trust.. tell me? How?" spencer said as she turned around heading towards rachael.

"so thats it you running again! Why can't we go through this together! Is it that hard or would you rather just be with her and have a nice time fucking each other why feeling empty inside..is that what you want to become a loveless person who only wants a good fu..." ashley couldn't finish feeling spencer slap her across the face.

"how dare you say those things to me? You say you know me, but you really don't if you think that of me...I've taken so much pain and for you to come here tell me all of these words that you just said..." spencer couldn't finish walking away from everything and everyone walking towards the exit. Ashley closed her eyes feeling her own tears.

Kyla went up to ashley pulling her into a hug. "I'll take you home." they started walking towards the exit and stopped when aiden came to them.

"kyla..."

"don't !..I don't want to hear you right now so I advise to get home and not speak to me until I say so.. ..understood" kyla said walking away.

...

spencer sat staring at the empty dark night in front of her. She could feel her anger grow more and more remembering each word that ashley had spoken. _' how could she think that of me...all I asked was time...time to think and control this anger that I'm feeling right now..'_

spencer took out her phone dialing kyla's phone.

"hello" kyla groggily spoke waking up.

"where does she live?" spencer spoke hastily

"spence, is that you? And who are you talking about?" kyla asked sitting up from her bed.

"yes...now tell me where ashley lives?" spencer asked annoyed by kyla's questions.

"oh ...um she lives on 3900 S and 900E apartment #13...spencer are you okay." spencer upon hearing the directions quickly hung up to frustrated to listen to kyla.

_'well that explains my question..I hope she talks to ashley and they sort things out' _kyla thought going back to sleep.

Spencer drove towards the directions given to her feeling more angrier and frustrated as ashley's words stayed on her mind.

_'we'll see if everything that ashley said is true'_ spencer thought getting out of the car heading towards ashley's apartment.

_'I can't believe what I said...yeah ashley your defiantly going to win her back like this'_ she closed her eyes hoping that everything that happened today was just a dream. A knock on her door made her eyes open and she stood up from her couch walking to the door.

She opened the door clad only in a towel and saw spencer. She opened her mouth ready to say her forgiveness, but was stopped by her lips.

Ashley feeling rough kisses on her neck pushed spencer away.

"you said to give you one night and here I am." spencer whispered. "take that towel off."

"what! Are you drunk?" ashley shouted feeling nervousness.

_'whats wrong with you ?...I can't believe I said that ..I should just go'_ spencer thought moving to the door.

"where are you going?" ashley asked going closer to spencer.

"this ..was a mistake I'm gonna go." spencer opened the door, but was stopped by ashley.

_'I'm not letting her go again...I'm going to show her how much I love her'_ ashley thought

"stop..don't go let me show how much I love you." ashley whispered pulling spencer to her smashing their lips together. "don't go" ashley softly cried moving her lips down spencer's neck. Spencer stood still her hands at her side not wanting to give in.

_'has she gone crazy?...this is wrong? She said so many things to me '_ spencer thought feeling her lips against her skin.

"just let me love..you" ashley murmured still kissing her neck slowly and gently. Spencer grabbed her face between her hands to silence her, her eyes on ashley's parted lips.

"You hurt me so much with your words today...I don't think I could believe your love."

" then let me show you" ashley said fiercely,clutching onto her waist as she crushed herself against spencer and kissed her with a combination of sensuality and gentleness.

Spencer losing control moved her hands onto the soft curled hair that belong to ashley. She kissed ashley back to tired of fighting and feeling confused. She wanted ashley to kiss her showing her the sensual desire that ashley was making her feel.

Spencer then lifted her up wrapping her legs around her waist taking her to the room pushing her against the door. "are you sure?" spencer huskily whispered her lips hovering above ashley's.

"I know what I'm doing" ashley breathed out connecting her lips with hers again. Spencer took what she was offering. What she had wanted from the moment ashley walked through the doors of her house. Spencer took it mindlessly, driven by a violent compulsion to have her; Anger and love drove her to make certain that ashley wanted her with a desperation that matched hers.

Ashley reached for the door knob behind her opening up the room where spencer laid her on top of the bed as spencer then stood up removing her dress. Ashley kept her gaze on her captivated by her beauty. She licked her dried lips missing spencer's smooth soft lips.

She then moved Laying on top of ashley and gazed into her eyes seeing the softness and love that ashley claim to have for her. She lean in kissing her softly and slowly wanting to capture this moment in her mind. She then moved her lips down her neck slowly moving down to her breasts. Ashley arched her back feeling spencer's warm mouth on top of her taut nipple. She whispered her name putting her hands on top of her head wanting spencer to continue on and downwards.

_'she feels so soft and delicate...I don't think I could stop this'_ spencer thought moving up to her face claiming her lips again. Ashley then switched positions making spencer underneath her.

Spencer sat up making ashley straddle her she then moved her hands down her body leaving them at her hip as she then stared into her eyes.

Ashley then moved her hands on top of hers moving them down to where they were needed the most. Spencer saw her eyes closing as she then moved her finger up to her entrance slowly moving in letting ashley get used to the sensation.

Ashley moved her hands up to spencer's faces. Her fingers tracing over spencer's parted lips as she slowly lifted herself up and down wanting to get more of spencer's hand.

"uh...mmoree..ugh" she muttered out her breathing becoming rapid and low. Spencer added another finger as she laid her forehead on ashley's shoulder kissing the skin under there while her fingers moved in and out inside of ashley.

"ssspence...I ..lov..." she couldn't finish upon feeling spencer's lips capturing hers. Spencer felt ashley close to her release and moved more faster as she then moved her lips to her ear. "open your eyes." spencer whispered.

Ashley opened her eyes gazing into spencer's as she felt her release. "I..Loove..youu!" she gasped out laying limp against spencer.

...

she opened her eyes sitting up noticing that spencer wasn't by her side. She moved her eyesight around the room looking for any sign of spencer, but saw none. She closed her eyes not wanting to get up as memories of last night came into her mind. She moved her hand to where spencer had slept and found a piece of paper.

she opened her eyes unfolding the paper and saw it was a check made out for 2 million dollars.


	16. Chapter 17

**Okay so I'm very sorry for not posting any sooner, but I have posted now. I thank you guys for all the reviews and thank you also for reading. oh and i'm sory for making you guys go back and forth with spencer and ashely,**

**but they will be together in the up coming chapters ;)**

The elevators opened as she then moved towards spencer's office. She went passed the secretary not caring what she was saying.

"ma'am Mrs. Carlin is bbusy..rright now!" the shy secretary manged to screamed, but was too late. Ashley opened th doors not expecting what she saw.

Spencer with a straddling Rachael kissing her way down her neck. Ashley then moved towards them clapping her hands startling the couple.

"wow" ashley whispered still clapping her hands. Rachael moved off spencer fixing her clothes as spencer stood up giving ashley an emotionless face.

"it didn't even take you one night to move on I congratulate you. All this time I kept thinking that I was the problem, but it was you ...am I really worth to 2 million dollars...was that what last night was?...was it worth 2 million dollars...tell me!" ashley shouted as angry tears came down her face as she held the check that spencer left her.

Spencer stood quiet without a sign of emotion. " what ..you thought that after last night we were going to be together just because we had sex?" spencer whispered moving to the front facing ashley.

"you right what was I thinking?" ashley softly whispered feeling more tears. "I was so stupid for fighting for you..."

"you mean for the money not me... you know yesterday I was getting ready for the indigo gala when I found that check with your name on it... then I remember the only reason you were with me was because of the money that mandy was going to give you...and what you said to me last night in front of everyone made me angry and I decide to drop off this check last night and then you wanted sex, which I couldn't deny." spencer spoke, but she knew deep down that wasn't what really happened.

"If you thought of last night as that then I have nothing else to say or do...keep your money. I don't want it or need it" ashley whispered getting closer to spencer. She grabbed her hand and put the check inside of it. Spencer moved her gaze down to their hands.

"its yours..it belongs to you since you worked so fucking hard for it." she angrily spoke moving her gaze up to her. Ashley nodded her head side to side.

"you're wrong" ashley spoke trying to loosen the strong grip that spencer had on her.

"is that so...then what was last night for you?"

"At first I thought it was called making love, but then I realized that it was just a good fuck" ashley whispered finally removing her hand from her's. Spencer closed her eyes hearing each word that ashley had spoken feeling pain and anger.

"good fuck..good fuck"spencer whispered over and over opening her eyes and staring into brown teary eyes.

_'I guess this is it...she's done fighting.' _spencer thought feeling her own disappointment.

"I guess you're right it was just a good fuck...you finished your job. Were done here" spencer spoke giving ashley the check back. Ashley softly laughed.

"you don't get it do you!...this wasn't a job. It was love...but you're right we are finished." ashley ripped the check letting the ripped pieces fall on to spencer's feet and then moved going towards the door leaving behind spencer and an opened mouthed rachael.

"I..I'm gonna go" rachael whispered hurrying out the door.

_' this is what you wanted...she left!..she left and she's not coming back...are you happy?...' _spencer thought as she became angry pushing everything off her desk.

...

she pushed herself through the elevator doors running past everything around her. Tears made their way down her face making her view blurry._ 'I guess this is it...no more fighting... she doesn't love me..this is it'_

"ashley?" kyla spoke breaking her thoughts. Ashley moved her hand up to her face wiping away her tears not wanting kyla to notice.

"are you okay?" kyla asked putting her arm around ashley. Ashley nodded her head trying to calm herself down.

"you saw spencer...I'm guessing" ashley stood quiet. " and I'm taking that as a yes." kyla said pulling ashley outside the building.

"okay you need to tell me what happened and I need words not head gestures..something happened and I want to know."

"ssshe...used..me" ashley softly whispered as she finally broke down. Kyla immediately pulled her into a hug upon hearing what she had said.

Kyla took her to the cafe where she sat her down as she sat across from her. "ashley, what happened?" she put her hand on top of hers giving her comfort.

"its..over...were finished."

"wwwhat...I don't understand?"

"your sister..used me and paid me for my work." ashley whispered feeling everything inside her die.

"spencer...paid you?" kyla asked confused.

"she came over last night and made me believe in something that wasn't and.. then paid me for it!" ashley shouted feeling annoyed and anger. Kyla squeezed her hand.

"I can't believe her...but this doesn't stay like this and its not finished."

"no this is finished. There is nothing else to do." ashley quietly spoke.

"I'm so tired of this crap you and spencer love each other. Spencer is lost and angry and then your hurt and angry. This needs to stop and I'm not letting you give up..you made a promise to sammy."

"kyla..spencer doesn't love me, doesn't want to see me, and she hurt me. What am I suppose to do?"

"don't tell me you're planning on leaving?" kyla asked feeling her frustration.

"theres nothing left for me...I'm done...moving on is probably going to make me forget her."

"no, you are not leaving. You have a family here and you're not going to leave them behind."

"kyla, stop I need to move away from her because just seeing her right now makes me boil inside with anger."

_'okay kyla you need to think of something from stopping her from leaving... these girls are going to be the death of me...I think I just found my solution'_ her thoughts were broken as she saw ashley standing up ready to leave.

"ashley wait!" ashley halted her movements.

"kyla theres nothing else to do...lets just forget about this whole mess."

"I need your help"

"I don't think I can help you" ashley whispered grabbing her bag.

"please" kyla whispered hoping that ashley would listen.

_'she has done a lot for me...I guess I could listen' _ashley thought sitting down again.

"what do you need help with?"

"well I want you to work for me in my company."

"what?...you want me to work for you? How is that helping you?" ashley asked feeling unsure and lost.

"well Indigo records belongs to me and spencer, but I've been thinking that I wouldn't be able to be part of the company for a couple months since I'm expecting..." kyla put her hands on her belly giving ashley a small smile. " and I have no one else to trust this company with...I know theres spencer and aiden, but they know what the company means to them and knowing that you are going to be representing me then theres still going to be apart of me in that company...so what do you say?"


	17. Chapter 18

**SO THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWS AND FOR READING AND I WAS NERVOUS WRITING THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE MY MOM WAS IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME SO...AND I WANT TO SAY THAT THERE ARE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THIS story OF MINE COMES TO AN END :( **

**ANWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...AND THANK YOU AGAIN.**

"thank you all for coming...um the reason I gathered you here was because of me leaving the company for personal matters and also because of the person who will be replacing me." kyla moved towards the door opening it and revealing ashley. "which is Ashley Davies."

spencer stood from her seat her hands smacking the top of the table. "What! Is this a joke!"

ashley kept her gaze down to her hands not wanting to see spencer. Kyla pulled ashley closer to her resting her hand on top of her shoulder. "this is no joke or mistake. This is my decision and thats it...theres nothing else to say so this concludes this meeting..now excuse ashley and I for we have business to attend."

kyla drag ashley out of there giving her a big smile. "well I guess I should take you to your new office." kyla said grabbing ashley's hand.

**...**

"Aiden...how did this happen?" spencer asked slowly sitting down on her seat still shocked and surprised.

"I honestly don't know...you know how kyla can be...full of surprises."

"she can't be here...she can't" spencer whispered to herself feeling her hand tightened into a fist.

"spencer...um...its just for a couple months...I mean you know how much this means to kyla to give her spot to someone she trusts."

"then why didn't she trust us...her family."

**...**

"so what do you think?" kyla asked as Ashley moved her eyesight around the place.

"its beautiful and perfect...but I don't think this is a good idea..." ashley timidly spoke moving her gaze down to her feet.

"ash, please just don't worry about her..remember you doing this to help me out. I trust you with something I love because I know you're going to do a great job...so please just relax and look professional and in charge." ashley gave her a soft smile as she then moved towards the big window giving her the sight of the beach.

_' and I know that this is the only way that you and spencer will see that you guys can't live without each other...' _kyla thought a sly smile moving across her face.

"okay" ashley softly whispered agreeing.

"now that we got that over with, how about you take a look around while I go check on aiden." kyla said opening the door and leaving ashley in her huge office.

**...**

"I never thought I would see you again." spencer spoke scaring ashley.

"fuck! Do you have to sneak into my office unannounced." ashley spoke holding her hand against her fast beating heart.

"how much did she pay you?" spencer harshly whispered to ashley.

"What?"

"how much did kyla pay you to work for her..2 million?"

ashley let a soft sigh leave her lips. "she's not paying me...unlike some people." ashley spoked daringly looking into spencer's eyes.

"let me guess some people like me...how about I gave you a better offer? How about you give me privilege of your body and I pay however..." spencer didn't have time to finish feeling ashley's hand against her face; Smacking her.

"how dare you come in here and say that? We have no business with each other only of the company so I advise you to leave right now." ashley spoke pointing straight to the door

spencer moved closer to ashley holding her red cheek. "you're advising me now?" she let out a soft chuckle raising an eyebrow. "why I never thought you as that type." spencer whispered as she cleared the small distance between them leaving no space... between them.

_'just calm down ash...don't let her intimidate you..don't show her you're weak.'_

"and what type did you take me for?" ashley snap back not backing down from spencer not wanting her to see her weakness.

"well, like this..." spencer smashed her lips with ashley pulling her towards her. Ashley resisted pulling away, but couldn't spencer's hold on her was too strong.

Ashley kissed her back with the same intensity as spencer.

Spencer moved her hands down her body moving them behind her on to the desk pushing everything off of it as she then grabbed ashley pushing her on to the desk their kisses becoming rough and more hungrier.

Ashley felt as if she had surrendered her body as well as her will; having stopped thinking, her limpness turned gradually into response, taking spencer by surprise.

She moved her hand on to ashley's back finding the zipper to her dress unzipping it while their tongues continued on with their duel. She pushed the dress off her shoulders as she moved her mouth down her jawline to her neck attacking the one place she knew would drive her crazy. No words were spoken or needed for they both knew how much want there was...they both knew of each others need.

Ashley moved her hands on to her shirt ripping it; buttons moving apart revealing her soft satin skin as Spencer continued on with moving the dress down her body while her mouth moved on to each part of her skin descending downwards.

Spreading her legs apart sitting on top of desk making spencer move in between her legs. Ashley unzipped her pants as she lay on the desk spencer moving on top of her removing her bra along with hers.

Her teeth tugging on her bottom lip as she then moved her hand down to her stomach stopping on her mound caressing it through her fabric.

She let out a husky moan feeling spencer's hand on her core. Spencer then moved her mouth down her neck sucking and biting the skin that came in contact with her mouth.

Her breathing became husky and breathless as spencer's hand moved her underwear aside entering her with so much force and want.

"ahh...ugh" ashley breathed out; spencer moving inside of her adding three fingers as her thumb played with her clit. She moved her mouth down to her breast where her mouth found that hard nipple sucking on it as her tongue teased it.

Ashley tugged on her hair as spencer kept descending down her body. She removed her fingers from inside of her and removed both of their underwear's off of them as she then separated her legs apart. Spencer then moved her herself in between her legs making their clits touch each other as she then started adding movement making their clits come in contact with each other adding more pleasure to them.

Sweat dripping off of them as they moved more rapidly feeling their release coming. Their hushed murmurs and breathing became into one as they both moved adding more friction making their liquids mix with each other.

**...**

"ugh..uh..ugh" spencer softly whispered knowing she was close to releasing. Ashley clenched her nails on to spencer's back feeling that she was about to cum

They both came with spencer resting her forehead on her neck feeling the Ecstasy washing through her. Ashley closed her eyes breathing hard licking her dry lips. Spencer moved to the side feeling fulfilled.

_' do I just get dressed and go...or do I just lay here'_ ashley thought opening her eyes. She than sat up grabbing her under garments and slowly putting them on avoiding spencer's gaze.

_'what did I do?...I just can't get enough of her..' _spencer thought keeping her gaze on ashley.

_'I can't believe she keeps using me like this...like I'm her own little whore..' _ashley angrily thought gritting her teeth together, she forced her voice to sound cool and lazy.

"Mmm..I could almost fall asleep right here, but since this was just a fuck...you wouldn't mind zipping me up..would you?" ashley whispered holding the dress to her body waiting for spencer to zip it up for her. Spencer abruptly sat up gazing at her stunned not believing her ears.

_'did I have to be that mean...but she did worser when she just left you that check..so why not payback..right?' _ashley thought.

"Spencer?" ashley used her name deliberately wanting to see what effect she had on her. Daringly she pushed her further. "would you mind? I can't move a finger, I'm so tired...or were you thinking of keeping me like this for the rest of the day?"

ashley had gone too far. She realized it when she turned around and saw spencer dressing herself hurriedly a frown on her face.

_'right how could I forget she only wants ...money' _spencer thought feeling her own anger over come the bliss that she was in.

spencer then moved to ashley. "I wouldn't keep you here all day I have more important things to do, but I must say you were good..I'm guessing its going to cost me 2 million dollars again." spencer whispered into ashley's ear giving her a small kiss on the back of her neck as she then zipped her up.

Ashley closed her eyes feeling her tears approach._ 'you're not going to cry...not in front of her'_

spencer moved to the door, but stopped when she heard ashley's voice. "I feel pity for you...cause at least I know that I won't be needing money to find love...oh wait you can if you buy it"

She tightened her grip on the door knob opening it and then slamming it. Ashley slowly moved down to the floor where a mess of papers were around as tears made their way to her eyes.


	18. Chapter 19

SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER I JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WORKING AND I JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME, BUT I WILL KEEP POSTING MORE AND THIS IS SHORT, BUT I WAS IN A HURRY SO THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND I'LL TRY TO POST MORE SOONER :)

"guess who I br..."kyla stopped mid sentence upon seeing ashley on the floor scattered with papers around her. Sammy left kyla's side running up to ashley. "mommy! Mommy!" ashley hurriedly moved her hands up to her face wiping any sign that she had been crying.

Sammy wrapped her arms around ashley. "mommy..I missed you" sammy then moved her small hands onto ashley's face seeing the redness in her eyes. "whats wrong...you don't want to see me?" sammy asked feeling her own tears approaching. Ashley grabbed sammy's hand bringing them to her mouth as she lay on them small kisses.

"I was sad because I haven't seen my little girl and now that I see her I don't want to see anything else as long I get to stare into your beautiful blue eyes and that button little nose." ashley said laying a kiss on sammy's nose.

Kyla left leaving ashley and sammy alone knowing who had cause the miss in ashley's office and the tears in her sad brown eyes.

_'spencer better have an explanation to this' _ kyla thought feeling her own anger arise.

Kyla entered spencer's office. "SPENCER MARIE CARLIN! What the hell did you do to ashley!" kyla shouted nearing spencer. Anger flowing off of her.

Spencer calmly stood up from her seat giving her a sly smile. "why dear sister how nice of you to drop in, but what me and ashley have is between me and her...I don't know what you're doing here if ashley is taking your spot."

"who are you? And what have you done with my sister?...this is not the same spencer that I know."

spencer moved to the other side of her desk standing in front of kyla. "I guess people change...and I'm still your sister, but I guess you didn't trust your family when you put ashley in this company."

"is that why your being a bitch because you think I trust ashley more than you...well your wrong. How can you treat ashley with so much hate when you know that you love her!"

"why didn't you tell me about ashley! I'm your sister...and you're wrong because I don't ...love ashley" spencer spoke feeling her own facade crumbling down.

"am I wrong?... Cause you can't lie to me spencer I know you and I know you love ashley..so stop this anger and hate before you lose her...before you lose the one thing that can make you happy"

spencer stood quiet. '_ shes right ...this has to stop. I do love ashley and I think I just ruin something so beautiful'_

"I can't kyla" spencer whispered feeling her tears slide down her face.

"why not?"

"because I missed up so bad...and...sh..she hates me..she hates me!" spencer shouted closing her eyes remembering every insult that she had given ashley.

klya pulled her into a hug. "do you love her?" kyla whispered to her. Spencer nodded her head saying yes in her gesture.

"then that is the only thing that matters...and I think you need to talk to her and tell her you love her..and please just stop this fighting cause you're giving me headache after headache, which the baby and I can't stand."

spencer lightly chuckled burying her head in kyla's neck.

**...**

"mommy are you coming home?" sammy asked playing with one of ashley's curl. Ashley stopped her hands from playing with sammy's blond locks as she then gave sammy a sad smile.

"um...your mama and I can't be together right now, but I really do want to come home." ashley whispered giving sammy a kiss on the forehead.

"then come home... Mama is always crying at night ...I sometimes sleep with her because she's lonely, but it doesn't work I gave her boo boo bear to sleep with, but that doesn't help either. I think she wants you to sleep with her...please come home..please" sammy said pouting hoping that ashley could listen to her.

"princess..it's too complected."

"no mommy..it's not because you love mama and people who love each other are suppose to be together. Right?"

"she's right" ashely moved her gaze up to spencer once she heard her voice.

"mama!" sammy shouted jumping off of ashley and running towards spencer.

She picked her up pulling sammy into a hug. "hey there sunshine."

ashley kept her eyesight on them enthralled by how beautiful they looked.

"mama can mommy stay with us again?" sammy asked giving spencer a big kiss.

Spencer moved her gaze to sammy then to ashley. "why don't you ask her?"

sammy moved her gaze towards ashley. "mommy come home with us?"

_' why does she always do this to me...so she can crush me again and again. Something feels strange...why is she looking at me like that...as if she loves me_' ashley thought confusion appearing on her face.

"I...um..I ..."


	19. Chapter 20

**SO I KNOW MY UPDATES ARE SHORT AND YOU GUYS ARE HATING ME, BUT I JUST BEEN WORKING SEVEN DAYS WEEK NON-STOP AND I DONT REALLY HAVE TIME I HAVE TWO JOBS SO IT MIGHT TAKE ME TIME TO UPDATE, BUT I WILL KEEP UPDATING JUST FOR YOU GUYS AND THANK THANK THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS THEY WERE GREAT SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER...**

_'no I can't say yes ...I just can't ...NO!' _ashley thought turning around giving spencer and sammy a view of her back.

"N..nnn..yes" ashley whispered closing her eyes. Sammy jumped off spencer running towards ashley grabbing on her legs as she laughed in joy. "yay!! mommy !!"

spencer stared at them as a big smile grew on her.

Ashley turned around pulling sammy up. " I just couldn't resist that little pout that you have." ashley said giving her a kiss on the nose.

" see mama I told you this always works." sammy said showing spencer her pout.

"of course it works..I taught you good didn't I ?" spencer said giving sammy a wink.

Sammy eagerly nodded her head agreeing with her mama. "yep yep"

the door opened revealing a smiling aiden. "so I heard from a little birdy that little sammy is here." sammy moved off ashley and ran to aiden. "uncle aid aid !" she squealed as aiden grabbed her and settled her on top of his shoulders.

"so does anyone want ice cream?" aiden asked

"oh I do I do !" sammy shouted on top of his shoulders.

"did you guys hear that...it sounded like a little buzz?" aiden asked pretending to not hear sammy .

Spencer and ashley nodded their head side to side.

"uncle aid aid I want ice cream!" sammy shouted loud for him to hear.

"okay okay I heard you bumble bee" aiden said tickling sammy's side.

"why don't you guys go while I talk to ashley." spencer spoke knowing that ashley and her had unfinished business.

Aiden looked up to sammy. "well I guess it's just you, your aunt kyla and I."

"uncle aid aid you didn't ask mommy?" sammy said tilting her head.

"well sweety your mama wants to talk to your mommy, but I'll ask...ashley do you want ice cream?" aiden asked rolling his eyes a smirk on his face.

Ashley gave him a small smile nodding her head side to side. "no thank you, but please don't let her get to much because we all know how sammy is when to she eats to much sugar."

"aww mommy!" sammy whined pouting.

"sammy you heard mommy not to much ice cream lets go" aiden said moving towards the door with sammy on his shoulders.

As soon as the doors closed silence entered the room both girls staring at each other immensely with confusion and love.

"ashley I want to say I'm so..."

"don't" ashley spoke interrupting her.

"I just want to apoli..."

"I don't want to hear it" ashley spoke back.

"please just listen to me..please" spencer whispered moving close to ashley.

"why should I ..so you can humiliate me...so you can offend me."

"no...so I can apologize for being the most stupidest person on this planet...for hiding what I truly feel for you...and for not saying or showing you how much I really love you." spencerer whispered lifting her hand up against ashley cheek slowly caressing the soft skin that laid underneath her fingers.

"you hurt me so much...I gave you everything... my love, my body, and my heart... and you just crushed everything ..every little piece of me." ashley whispered back to spencer closing her eyes as a slow steady tear made its way down her face reaching spencer's hand.

"please don't say that." spencer spoke moving her lips close to ashley's cheek removing her hand away.

"its only the truth." ashley whispered opening her eyes and staring into blue teary orbs.

"stop...lets just start over no pasts or secrets just us..." spencer smiled once she saw ashley smiling back at her.

"how ironic ...I asked you the same thing and you rejected me."

spencer's smile dropped hearing ashley's words.

**AND OH BEFORE I FORGET TO TELL YOU GUYS ASHLEY WILL BE LIVING WITH SPENCER SO THAT IS A WARINING FOR THE UP COMING CHAPTERS**


	20. Chapter 21

THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIWING AND STILL READING MY STORIES AND I JUST BARELY FINISHED WRITING THIS CHAPTER really fast SO BARE WITH ME IF IT ISN'T THAT GOOD. I WANT TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN SO I WON'T KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING AND HANGING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS.....

......

She lay there in the darkness replaying the conversation from earlier.

_"okay I deserved that, but I was angry and upset" spencer softly whispered._

"_and that makes it okay?" ashley angrily spoke staring at her disbelieving everything that she had said._

"_no it doesn't, but we can start allover right?..... just you, sammy, and I."_

"_I seemed to ask you the same thing and not once did you listen to me...not once so why should I listen to you?"_

" _because this isn't about listening it's about feeling and I know I love you ....and you love me too." spencer said feeling her own frustration._

"_I...I" ashley didn't know what to say. She felt the need to just fall and give into spencer, but every insult and pain that spencer had caused still played in her mind._

"_shh, don't say anything." spencer whispered laying a finger on ashley's lips. " we love each other and nothing or no one can change this. I know I messed up so bad and I wish that I could take back everything I had done, I wish that I could've met you in different circumstances, and I wish that I could just kiss you right now and take away the pain and the hurt that I had caused you."_

_her eyes closed; taking in every word that spencer had whispered_._ '__**and I wish that you would've just let me love you before' **_

"_its not that simple..." ashley whispered back'_

she stood up from the bed leaving the room frustrated with herself. Walking into the kitchen she noticed the lights were on.

"hey" spencer said standing up from her seat and looking at her.

"sorry to interrupt I just couldn't sleep so I thought I could use a glass of water." ashley shyly said staring down at her hands. Spencer gave her a small smile loving the way ashley would look at her hands every time she became nervous or shy.

"its fine I couldn't sleep either ....I want to say thank you for moving in with us and for being here for sammy...she really loves you." spencer raspingly whispered feeling her throat become dry with the presence of ashley.

"no, thank you for letting me be around her. She's become everything to me and I love her too."

silence entered the room as both girls stood staring at each other as if everything around them had become a blur.

"I..I'm just going to get some water." ashley hastily spoke pointing to the sink breaking the moment. She moved towards the sink pouring water into the cup. She stopped her movements once she felt arms encircle her waist.

"ashley, please" spencer softly spoke in her ear. Asking for forgivingness and just to be together with no past just a future where all three of them could live in.

she tightened her grip on the sink counter as she felt spencer leaving a trail of soft kisses down her neck. "ss..stop" she barley whispered out feeling pleasure that could overcome her mind and her concisenesses just to feel spencer's lips on her.

"look at me and tell me to stop." spencer huskily spoke moving her hands down to the front of ashley's legs slowly caressing the skin showing underneath her boxers.

Ashley slowly turned around eyes still closed breathing slowly and hard. "uh...."

spencer moved her lips close to hers. "tell me" she breathed out onto her lips.

_'you have to stop this...you just have to....please stop this before something happens' _ashley thought to herself moving her hands onto her shoulders slightly trying to push her away.

Spencer moved her hands on tops of hers moving them around her neck. "tell me to stop and I will because if you don't I won't and I wouldn't be able to stop.... I just want to kiss you and touch ...every part of you." she softly said moving her hands down to where they first were around her waist.

"p..please" ashley pleaded knowing that she was close to giving up.

"please what...kiss you..touch you" she moved her lips on to her cheek laying a soft kiss there and slowly descending down to her jawline.

Ashley slowly opened her eyes staring at the wall in front of her as breathing increased with each kiss that spencer was giving her. She moved her hands into her hair slowly licking her lips feeling them dry and wanting spencer's lips on top of them.

Spencer moved her hands down her waist to her legs slowly lifting them up wrapping them around her waist moving against the fridge.

Ashely closed her eyes feeling the cool metal of the fridge against her back. "ugh.." she shuttered out feeling spencer's mouth nip at her neck.

She moved her hands up from her legs and on to her waist slowly moving the shirt up her body and feeling the heated skin that belonged to ashley.

Ashley let out a soft whimper feeling spencer's cold fingers traveling up her body. She tightened her legs around her waist needing to feel something closer to her need.

Lips moving down the valley of her breast taking her time to explore the beauty that lay there and her hands on top of her breasts mending the need of what they desired. Spencer then moved her lips up to hers. Kissing her softly and passionate knowing that this is how love should be shown through their touches, kisses, and yearnings.

She moved her hands up to her face needing to guide her lips close to hers not wanting them anywhere else.

They moved together; moving towards the living room. Lips connected with each other their breathing moving in between them. She sat on the couch a bare chested ashley straddling her.

Ashley moved her hands down her body reaching her shirt and lifting it off her body needing to feel her skin against her naked skin. Spencer ran a hand down her back as the other cupped the back of her neck moving her lips down her chest . Her mouth taking in the hard nub.

Eyes closed her breathing increased letting her hands entangle themselves in her hair.

Spencer moved her hands in front of her stomach slowly moving down. She moved her lips up to hers. "look at me."

ashley opened her eyes staring down into dark blue ones.

" I need you to know that I love you and what were doing right here.. right now is the most beautiful thing that has happened to me and I'm going to show you." spencer quietly whispered her voice trembling with love and nervousness. She then moved them down to the floor where she laid on top of ashley.

"no" she softly whispered.


	21. Chapter 22

"No?" spencer repeated confusion spreading on her face. Ashley closed her eyes.

"we..ccan't" ashley softly whispered still feeling hazy and lustful.

"no" spencer repeated ashley's word.

"yy..yes" ashley stuttered.

"you and I are going to finish this with love, lust, or passion and I know you want this as much as I want it." spencer spoke grabbing ashley's hands and putting them above her head.

"let go of me" ashley sternly spoke trying to release herself from spencer's hold.

"make me" spencer retorted back.

"just let me go...please" ashley pleaded eyes closed. Spencer moved her eyesight down ashley's face from her closed eyes to her red frowning lips.

" open your eyes and tell me to stop..... can't you see I need to kiss your soft satin skin." spencer spoke against her skin her lips moving on it tasting ashley's flavor. "I need to touch you here and here." spencer whispered sliding the fingertips of her fingers to ashley's chest slowly down her stomach.

"ugh...yy..no."

"no what?" spencer asked nipping at her ear.

"mmm..." ashley murmured getting lost with spencer's lips and soft touches.

"please just tell me you want this?" spencer asked moving her hands down to her boxers slowly removing the piece of clothing from her body. Ashley laid naked underneath spencer; eyes closed and lips slightly opened slowly breathing in and out feeling her tension grow from inside her body.

"yes..yes..please" ashley yearned bringing spencer's lips down to her's; kissing her with passion and her lust for her.

She sat up removing her nightgown from her body showing ashley everything that was her. "you're so beautiful." ashley heard herself whisper moving her hands on to her body from her stomach and up to her neck where she then pulled her down reattaching their lips together.

"I want you so bad," She gasps into ashley's mouth as she forcefully presses herself into her again.

She lets out another moan as Spencer begins to suck on her pulse point, "Mmm… I..I need you" ashley moans out .

Spencer bites down gently on her neck and ashley lightly digs her nails into the soft skin of the blonde's lower back and she groans into her neck.

the blonde moved down her body and began slowly circling her hard nipple with her tongue. " you have me." she huskily whispered.

Ashley feeling frustration grabbed her head moving her lips on top of hers sitting up as she then moved her hands on top of her's stopping her movements

"w...wha.."

"Shh, Its my turn" ashley murmured against her ear laying soft kisses on her ear moving down her neck.

"Need you." spencer whimpered back straddling ashley as she grounded her pelvis against hers in an attempt to regain the feeling of friction, needing firmer and more direct contact.

ashley's fingers traveled higher up a silky smooth thigh and then finally met their destination. Spencer gasped loudly and arched her body up.

"Ashley.." spencer moaned.

"I'm right here,"ashley answered back as she tenderly circled her clit with her fingers slowly moving in circular motions.

"ugh...uh...Please… "

At that moment ashley began to push three fingers into her wet, heated core, at an agonizingly slow pace. The two women locked eyes, until ashley's fingers completely filled spencer, and their gaze became broken by the blond's eyelids fluttering shut.

"you feel so warm and tight" ashley huskily whispered as she began to pump her fingers in and out, which elicited a loud moan from spencer.

Ashley watched with amazement at how her gorgeous spencer rocked up and down to the movement of her hand, with her eyes closed, lost in her own pleasure. Spencer's face and chest were flushed, she was panting, and her breasts were heaving with every breath. Her head was thrown back and her blond hair cascading over her shoulders, and to ashley she looked so divine and yet so innocent.

She curled her fingers and thrust harder into spencer, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

She brought her thumb back up to circle the blond's clit, while continuing to rapidly pump her fingers. Ashley bent her head to take one of the blonds's nipples into her mouth, and began to suckle. Suddenly, spencer let out a strangled moan and ashley felt her smooth muscles clenching around her thrusting fingers.

Ashley slowly ceased the movements of her fingers as spencer came down from her orgasm. The blond slumped against ashley's body, exhausted. She panted into ashley's neck, as ashley put her hand to the back of her head and gently ran her hand down her hair to her back feeling th small droplets of sweat that had been created.

"you're so beautiful....so beautiful" ashley chanted in her ear softly.

Spencer opened her eyes and looked in to soft caring brown eyes. "I love you" she half whispered and mouthed not having a strong voice.

Ashley leaned in softly kissing her. "I need you, I want you, and I love you too"


	22. Chapter 23

"I missed you so much" spencer whispered her hand gliding onto ashley's hair smoothing her brown curls.

Ashley laid on top of her listening to the beats of her heart. "and I love so much" she hoarsely whispered.

"promise me you'll never leave me again..." .

Ashley lifted her head staring into spencer's eyes . " I don't think I could stand to be away from you. I love you and nothing else matters." ashley leaned towards her laying a soft loving kiss on her nose.

Spencer let a soft sigh escape her mouth. "I can't believe how stupid I was and how I treated you..." ashley laid a finger on spencer's lips.

"shh..none of that matters"

spencer gave her a small smile kissing her finger. Ashley then moved her finger across spencer's face feeling the softness of it.

"you're so beautiful..it feels so unreal to be here with you" ashley whispered her eyes following the path of her finger as it moved on to her lips tracing out the smoothness of them.

"well believe it because ..." spencer grabbed ashley's hand dragging it down to her chest where her heart laid underneath it. " can you feel how much my heart beats for you ...how real this feels between you and I"

ashley stared at her amazed at each word that had left her mouth at how each word that she had said brought enjoyment,happiness, and love. "I love you ..I love you" ashley softly chanted over and over again moving her lips down to where the hands laid on top of spencer's chest.

"well well look at you two so in love"

both girls stopped their movements sitting up covering their bodies with their shattered clothes.

"mandy?" both girls whispered feeling shocked and surprised.

"of course it's me who else would I be or let me guess you thought I was ashley"

"what the hell do you want?" spencer spoke feeling her anger arise.

"I came by to see my daughter"

"your daughter....are you fucking serious. Sammy isn't your daughter never has and never will be." spencer stood up going towards mandy.

"my my spencer look at you ...I must say you look so much better than before" mandy said with a smirk landing on her face.

Both ashley and Spencer hurriedly put on her clothes while glaring at mandy. "you have no fucking right to be here so leave."

"nah huh I want see my daughter so excuse me" mandy started walking up the stairs, but was stopped by ashley pulling on her wrist.

"I think it's best if you leave" ashley whispered her hold on her becoming more tightly.

"oh really ...well I think you should shut the fuck up and let me go." mandy jagged her arm releasing ashley's grip on her wrist.

"sammy! Sammy!" mandy shouted wanting the girl to wake up.

"mandy leave sammy she isn't your daughter. you never cared for her before so why now?" spencer spoke going up towards mandy standing face to face with her.

"how would you know if I didn't care for sammy all you ever cared for was your stupid work"

"what the hell are you even talking about all you ever cared about was money ..your a selfish bitch"

"yep thats me the selfish bitch thats why I cheated on you and only cared about money, but have you ever thought why I did it ..why I hated you."

"where are you going with this?" spencer asked confusion entering her mind.

"the only reason why I did everything I did was because of you....you thought that money could buy everything so you bought me when we became girlfriends it was always about showing me off and becoming your fucking trophy."

"no no don't fucking turn this shit on me. You caused everything ..you fucking knew how much I loved you and you cheated on me on our wedding night!" spencer spoke anger tears approaching her face.

"the wedding night where you decided to work instead of being with your wife."

"you knew that we were starting the company and it needed a lot of work. You knew that the company was something important to me why couldn't you just be by my side and just support me."

"you want to know why I never did because you never asked me you never told me anything!"

ashley stood quiet not knowing what to say she grabbed spencer's hand giving her comfort.

"mommy?" a sleepy sammy asked looking at mandy

..........................


	23. Chapter 24

She moved her eyesight down to ashley giving her a questioning look and whispered. "mommy?" again while lifting her small finger and pointing back and forth between both ashley and mandy.

"sammy I'm your mommy" mandy softly spoke going towards sammy and pulling her into her arms.

"bb..but theres two of you" the young girl spoke lifting two fingers up. "and you both look like my mommy"

"sammy that person over there is ashley and I'm your real mommy mandy." mandy said stroking sammy's blond hair.

"mama" a scared sammy spoke looking at spencer for answers.

Spencer moved up the stairs pulling sammy away from mandy cradling her in her arms. "baby I want to go to your room and I'll be there in a minute to explain everything okay....just give me a second and I promise to explain everything"

sammy nodded her head side to side not agreeing. "no I want my mommy"

"sammy" ashley spoke going to her side. "come with me and I'll read you a story while mama talks to the other lady." ashley grabbed sammy into her arms taking her into her room leaving spencer and mandy alone.

"look what you have done" spencer spoke angrily pulling onto mandy's arm.

"I haven't done anything" mandy said freeing her arm from spencer's grasp.

"you just confused the poor child why can't you just leave us alone"

mandy moved her eyesight away from spencer focusing on the floor. "you don't think I want too, but I just can't" she whispered moving her gaze up to spencer.

"why not?"

"after everything that you have done to me you think I could just forget and let you live happily ever after." mandy spat back to her.

"what are you talking about I didn't do anything . You did! You did this to yourself!" spencer shouted feeling frustration and anger.

"you're right I did all of this to myself and I just want to know why couldn't you love me like you love her?"

_'okay what the hell is going on here' _spencer thought looking around her house not wanting to deal with mandy.

"please just tell my why" mandy pleaded tears approaching her eyes.

"I love ashley cause she's nothing like you. She may kinda of look like, but even that is different from you cause when you look into her eyes you can see all the love she has for me and when she kisses and touches me I feel so alive and so in love, which you never made me feel.."

"you never gave me a chance to love you" mandy softy retorted back.

"no you never took the chance to love me for who I am. You only wanted my money so please stop with this making feel guilty trip cause it's not really working."

"you only love ashley cause she looks like me and you know that. You can never stop loving me"

"are you insane? I don't love you ...in fact I never had love you I just fell for your looks, but ashley is way different from so please don't compare her to you because she is way much better than what you will ever be and I think its time for you to leave" spencer spoke grabbing mandy's arm pulling her to the entrance.

"stop! Let me just say something before I leave and I promise never to bother you ever again"

spencer stopped and gave her a warning look. "fine, but then you leave."

.......

ashley closed the book noticing that sammy had fallen alseep again_. 'poor baby having to witness that, but I guess me and spencer have some major explaining to do to her....I just hope she can still see me as her mommy once she knows the truth' _ashley kissed her forehead pulling the blanket up to her body.

"sweet dreams my princess" she whispered on to her forehead laying another kiss there.

......

"I'm sorry for everything I have done and I'm happy that I did everything I did cause then you would've never meant ashley and I'm really grateful that you did because I least I know that one of us is going to be happy and I'm sorry to cause you and sammy so much pain...I hope that one day you can forgive me for all the stupid shit that I have done"

spencer stood slient not sure whether she should believe her _' she said she was sorry and everything she said just came out of her mouth right?'_

mandy got closer to spencer. "I only want you and sammy to be happy and if it is with ashley than I'm happy for you guys."

"thank you" spencer said unsure

"can I ask you for something?" mandy whispered staring into spencer's eyes.

"sure" spencer spoke feeling uncertainty _' she probably wants more money'_

"can I have one last kiss and I promise to leave you alone forever"

"what?"

"just one kiss and I promise to never bother you again... I need on last goodbye" a crying mandy pleaded.

_'it's just one kiss ...nothing bad can come out of it'_ spencer put her hands on mandy's face pulling her close to her where both lips met.

......

ashley walked out of sammy's room going towards the stairs when she stopped her gaze dropping on spencer and mandy kissing.

"spencer?" she spoke startling both girls apart from each other.


	24. Chapter 25

_So I posted for this chapter and I'm happy I finally did and i'm sad cause theres only one more chapter left of this story and promise to make the last chapter good for all of you and for me too cause I love this story so much anyways I hope you enjoy and keep reading my stories  ;)_

"a...ash"

ashley lifted her hand up stopping spencer from coming towards her. Walking down the stairs meeting both spencer and mandy.

"I want to say something to you" ashley spoke directing her gaze to mandy " I should thank you.."

mandy lifted her head meeting ashley's gaze feeling shocked and surprised.

"everything that has happened has been because of you and I thank you because if we had never crossed each others paths I wouldn't be standing right here. Being your replacement was something that I never thought I could be , but meeting you changed everything because thanks to you I met spencer and I fell hopelessly in love. I know I wasn't suppose to, but I just couldn't help it."

ashley moved by spencer's side grabbing her hand. "you were blind in letting her go" ashley spoke tightening the grip on their hands. "hearing everything you said tonight brought a whole new light towards you, but you could've been standing here where I'm standing right now holding the hand of the person you love....if only you would've fought . You say you loved spencer, but you didn't."

mandy's head dropped hearing every word ...feeling humiliated and unworthy.

"I know I'm no one to judge you, but you let your anger and sadness confuse you in letting you give up on this family. Seeing you kiss spencer made me realize that I'm not giving up on her and sammy... I want to fight for them against you or any one...unless spencer asks me too stop fighting then only then will I gave up and I'll walk away"

spencer stared at ashley with so much love and devotion._ 'and you see this is why I love her …. I couldn't be able to live without her.. not now...not ever_' she thought bringing their hands up to her lips laying a soft kiss on them.

She lifted her head up unshed tears making their way. "you're right ….I did this myself." she moved her gaze to spencer giving her a soft smile a single tear drifting down her face. "I....I'm so sorry... I was hurt and I shouldn't have done everything I did, but I'm glad I did because you got her and now you can have someone who can love you....I know thats what you wanted ... someone that could love you and show you what love really is...I'm sorry I couldn't be that person..I have nothing here." she moved her gaze to ashley. " I gave it all to you when I asked you to replace me, but can you honestly tell me that you would've fought for a lost cause?"

mandy walked towards the door not caring in hearing her answer. " you don't have to fight me because I'm giving up. Please tell sammy I'm sorry." she opened the door leaving everything that would become a distant memory.

Spencer moved her gaze to ashley looking into her soft brown eyes. "so you'd fight for me" she whispered a grin appearing on her face.

Ashley tilted her head to the side. "well I'm a lover not a fighter, but for you I would fight the whole world even the universe because I love you that much even more"

"why Miss davies your such a charmer and I love you as much or even more than you could ever know."

she wrapped her arms around her neck. "can I tell you a secret" she whispered against her lips.

Spencer giggled at ashley's request nodding her head. "only if I can tell you mine."

"you're my first and only love" ashley spoke licking her lips her eyes closing.

" I love you so much" spencer whispered back her eyes still on ashley's closed ones. "so much" she pressed her lips against ashley's softly before trailing them downwards, kissing a hot path across ashley's chin and down the column of her throat .

"let me show you just how much." she moved her hands down her back reaching her legs as she wrapped them around her lifting ashley carrying her up the stairs.

She laid her on the bed her blue eyes changing into a dark stormy blue; keeping her gaze on ashley's chest as it heaved in and out. spencer's hands moved down her face, to the valley of her breast, until reaching her toned stomach where she then grabbed on to her shirt pulling on it as their lips met and parted making it much more than kissing her tongue dancing across her own, panted breaths, insistent pressure of both their lips, it was as if they were kissing for the first time.

Ashley let her hands wander on spencer's backside slowly moving her shirt up in the process. While Exposing the column of her throat to the drag of spencer's teeth letting the smoothness of her tongue soothe the pain on her aching skin.

A low husky gasp exhaled against her lips, dipping her fingers into the waistband of ashley's pants with the way her tongue dipped in and out of her mouth, tasting her and sucking teasingly on her lower lip.

She let out a giggle feeling her hands tickle beneath the hem of her panites. "shouldn't you undress me first" ashley spoke a smile forming on her face at spencer's impatience.

"um..welll ...that does sound like a good idea." spencer hurriedly stood up removing her clothes.

"spencer"

"what?"

"I meant my clothes"

"oh...well you see...." spencer moved on to the bed slowly crawling on to ashley. " I was going to use my teeth to remove them."

"really?" ashley questioned lifting her eyebrow up.

"mmhm" spencer nodded her head bring her mouth down to ashley's laying a soft kiss there while her hands moved down to her boxer moving them down her legs.

"spencer you said teeth not your claws."

"oh don't worry I will be using me teeth." she softly whispered against her skin. "but for other things." she started to nibble on the skin laying beneath her belly button her hands sliding her shirt up above her breast revealing them.

"spencer" ashley whined spreading her thighs wider, an attempt to make spencer focus more on what was between her legs.

Moving her lips up her stomach reaching her breast a grin placed on her face. "why so demanding?" spencer softly whispered on top of her breast her nipples perking up to the hotness of her breath.

"cause...mmm..I...I..nnn...eed you..sso..bad"


	25. Chapter 26

**So the last chapter will be into three parts and this is the first part of it im sorry for taking forever but I just been busy working two jobs and going to a lot of RAVES :) which I love going to with my girl ;) but im sorry about being a bitch and not posting please accept my apology and I will finish this story I promise … so this might be confusing for some of you and for those who are ...u can ask me any questions about this first part.**

**5 days before **

"_ashley ashley you actual think you can hide everything from everyone"_

"_what are you talking about?"_

"_you said that I was a selfish bitch … well at least it doesn't compare to what you are"_

"_what the hell are you talking about?"_

"_do you remember anything from your past ?"_

"_get out thats enough.. get out !"_

"_oh come on ashley you remember don't you?"_

"_don't mandy"_

"_lets talk about how you used to whore yourself around guy after guy.. right ?"_

"_fuck you! You dont know shit!"_

"_or how you lost that.."_

"_fuck you!! dont you dare_ !"

"_could you imagine if spencer found out all this information about you.."_

"_it doesnt matter were not together"_

"_oh but its does.. you and I both know it."_

"_what do you want mandy?"_

"_my family .. my home, which you stole from me"_

"_i didn't take anything from you .. you left! You wanted this to happen!!"_

"_well now I want it back and you're going to help me"_

"_mandy I cant do anything .. I can't help you.. spencer hates me"_

"_that's where your wrong she loves you and I have a plan."_

"_well good luck with that now get out of my house"_

"_the plan involves you too"_

"_no I'm not going to be apart of your mind games and stupid plans I'm done"_

"_well your going to do it whether you like it or not"_

"_no im not"_

"_yes you are because if you don't I could just go right up to spencer and tell her what a little whore you are and how you lost that ch..."_

"_shut up!! shut up shut up" she yelled over and over again falling down on her knees tears falling down her eyes.._

_a satisfied smile appeared on her face as she walked close to her... kneeling down to her level. "so you see you are going to help me ."_

_she looked up eyes full of tears. "what do you want me to do?" she quietly whispered_

"_I heard my stupid sister in law wants you to help run the company on behalf of her... so you my dear are going to take the offer and seduce spencer into taking you back"_

"_that's not gonna work spencer hates me.. she fucking hates me ever since she found out that Im not mandy"_

"_is that what you think well your wrong she loves and wants you .. and that means you're going back to win spencer's heart and then we switch"_

"_switch ? What do you mean by switch ?_

"_well once spencer loves you we are going to switch places and I am going to be you; ashley davies"_

"_you sick bitch... spencer isn't dumb shes going to tell difference."_

"_no she won't she couldn't tell when you were being me ?"_

"_no but"_

"_I don't want to hear it this plan is going to work believe me and I'll even make myself look good cause I'll drop by and tell all this bullshit about loving spencer and feeling lonely, sorry and ill say that im leaving forever and never bothering you guys. Shall we get this plan in motion"_

_**now**…....._

_'I can't do this .. I just can't look at her she looks so peaceful... how do I switch' _ashley thought her eyes on spencer her hand drifting the smooth soft skin of her face.

'_no.. this isn't fair I love her I can't …'_


	26. Chapter 27

…._**.this is the last chapter of this story … and I loved writing this one for you guys really it was a journey and I hope you guys loved it … Im sorry I kept draggin the ending of this story and this is the end or it... I thank you guys that kept reading it cause you guys kept me motivated in doing this... and its done just for you ….. again thank you for reading it :)**_

"spence" she softly whispered her lips near her ear . " wake up please I need to tell you something"

"mm .. ash" spencer spoke turning around facing her; barley opening her eyes and staring into brown eyes. "whats wrong?" she tiredly spoke sleep still in her voice .

She stood up from the bed turning so her back was to her . "I need to tell you ...something..very important"

spencer sat up noticing that the tension was slowly rising . " ash .. whats going on ?" she spoke more awake and alert .

"you ..sss...seee ttheres something ..."

spencer stood up from the bed walking towards ashley standing behind her . "ash whats going on" she said moving her hands up to her arms and softly touching her encouraging her on to speak. " please just tell me already"

ashley closed her eyes as a tear slowly started marking territory down her cheek. "I..I ..Mandy planned all this out …I didn't want you to know about me !... a.. who I was ….Mandy forced me to do this!" ashley spoke turning around facing spencer tears drifting from her eyes. " I sss..wear I didnt want to do this … but I ..hhad.. no choice"

she moved her hands up her cheeks wiping away her tears . " ashley what are you talking about ...please dont cry"

she closed her eyes "I..im sorry"

"open your eyes and tell me whats going on!"

she opened her eyes . " ok … but please promise not to hate me ...please"

"ash .. I could never hate you I love you so much and nothing or anyone can change that … now please just tell me whats going on"

"I've never told anyone about my past .. but you need to know ...bb.. back than I was reckless and I did anything just to feel something ...aand..I..I I mean aa..as in sex"

spencer closed her eyes not liking the idea of anybody else being with the girl she fell in love with.

"go on" spencer spoke moving her hands away from ashley.

'_ great she must be disgusted with me _' ashley thought as more tears gathered around her brown eyes.

"after …oone ..of tthose careless nights... I got pppregnant...i swear I was..ggoing..tto keep it!" ashley shouted the last part out as she slowly fell to the floor. " I was..ggoing to keep it to have somebody to love and have to love me ffforr....mmme"

spencer hurriedly moved to ashley gathering her up in her arms. "shh.. its ..ok love you don't have to say anything more.."

she lifted her head up staring into sad blue eyes " no you have to know …. I..I ended up having a miscarriage … losing my ..baby"

"ash ..you really dont .."

"no!" she shouted standing up . " I didnt want you to find out about any of this ever … but I guess mandy found out … and … the day after you left that check to me .. she came and made this whole plan where I would go and live with you a..and then we would switch making her ashley and me leaving as mandy......I..I told her no … I swear I did.. but she said if I didnt ...do it she would come to you and tell you about ...my past ..about me."

closing her eyes standing from her position _' mandy … fucking mandy' _she angrily thought her hands forming into fists.

_' she hates me .. she hates me ' _ ashley started slowly moving towards her but stopped when she saw spencer hold her hand up

"don't..don't come near me ."

"spencer ..I didnt want this to happen I swear.. "

"ashley …. I love you ! I wouldn't be ashamed of your past or judge you … loving all of you means everything no buts or exceptions.... I just wish you would've come to me early" spencer said opening her eyes sadness seeping on to them

" spencer I was afraid ! I didn't want you or anyone to know about this cause it hurts...and there's too much pain!"

she released her grip on her fists as she moved towards her.. " ash … promise me that there is no more lies and that there wont be anymore."

"what?" a confused ashley asked thinking that spencer would've kicked her out by now

" I said promise me no lies"

""

"just promise me ..please" spencer spoke pulling ashley towards her

"I promise..."

spencer pulled her in letting their lips softly touch her hands moving up her cheeks wiping away what was left of those tears.

"but what about mandy?" ashley spoke breaking the kiss.

"do you really have to ruin the moment?" spencer spoke raising an eyebrow . " And Mandy thinks she has won.. but were just gonna have to surprise her"

"and how are we gonna do that?" ashley said intrigued by spencer's words.

"just wait my love when was the switch gonna happen?"

"..um..tonight around 3 in the morning."

* * *

_' Mandy Mandy how is it that you come up with these brilliant ideas.. such a mastermind... well not only did I come with beauty but of course the use of a great mind.... a very great mind if I may say so …. stupid ashley and spencer did they actually think they were gonna live happily ever after ha ha this isn't a fucking fairytale … once I go back to my house ill be in charge again and that bitch of spencer will be under my say since she is in love with ashley whom I shall become once that hand on my clock turns to 3 see what a fairytale ..haha. '_

her phone started ringing . "hello"

"mandy its me ashley"

"didn't I tell you to call me at three." she spoke looking down at her manicure

" yeah but I just want to get this over and done with so you can come and switch now"

"fine ...spencer hasn't woken up has she ?"

"no not at all"

"ok fine ill be there in a couple … but I'm warning you this better come out good or else your dear spencer will find out what kinda of a whore you were.. got it "

"yes "

a smirk forming as she thought '_ finally ! Back to my kingdom … money ..money and more money'_

…

* * *

"its done shes on her way ."

"good... I'm so gonna love the face she's gonna make when I'm done with her" spencer spoke a big smile forming on her face.

* * *

she opened the door to the dark mansion walking in slowly and quietly … she noticed a figure on top of the stairs their back facing her..._' showtime'_

"ashley" she whispered going up the stairs moving towards the figure.. the figures back still turned to her .

Finally reaching the figure.. she laid her hands on her turning her around " ash..." she stopped mid sentence when she noticed it wasn't her,

"not ashley but spencer " the figure spoke giving her a chaste smile … the lights turned on by ashley as spencer stood there staring onto mandy

"ssp..spencer..wwhat"

"mandy mandy …. to think that you would ever change .. huh? how stupid of me ."

"sspencer...um...lllet..me"

"no dont say anything let me do all the talking"

mandy moved her sight between both spencer and ashley

"did you actually think that you would win … that your fucking plan was going to work ! Well I guess your little plan failed " a small chaste laugh left her lips as she kept her blue eyes one her .

" you fuckin whore … you ruined everything!!" mandy shouted pointing at ashley as her anger kept growing. " fucking bitch !! I guess you really did what spencer to know what kinda whore you really are!!!"

she grabbed her arm her grip hurting her . " don't you fucking call her that ever again and if you're gonna tell me anything about her I don't want to hear it especially if it comes from your filthy mouth... ashley has told me everything and theres nothing that you can say or do that will make me stop loving her"

mandy pulled her arm back stepping away from spencer . " ha ha you're both pathetic and did the little whore tell you everything from the slut she was to losing that fucking prick?..."

she slapped her feeling her anger arise from the insults she was implying on her love .. " fuck you mandy and get the fuck out you have nothing here.... the door is that way" spencer spoke pointing towards the door.

Hand on her face .. mandy moved her gaze from ashley to spencer one last time before she quickly started moving down the steps and out of the door shutting it hard on her leave

"I'm sorry she insulted you that way." spencer whispered turning towards ashley.

"no babe please don't apologize for that bitche's wrongs... she knows now that nothing can tear us apart from each other … and the only thing that matters now is that I love you ."

a smile forming on her lips as she moved close to her. " and I love you ashley." she whispered moving in lips touching and moving against each other with such softness and love

the end......


End file.
